Dorm Daze
by Inuyasha's Pup
Summary: Kagome breaks up with Miroku and goes off to collage with her best friend Sango. She gets stuck with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sessohmaru, and Kagura. She wants to make Miroku jealous so she pretends Inuyasha is her boyfriend. OH MY!
1. Let's Just be Friends

Chapter 1

Let's Just be Friends

Kagome skipped ahead and pulled the blanket out rolling it across the freshly cut grass.

A tall boy with black hair and broad shoulders walked up behind her.

He grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her hair back revealing her radiant beauty.

Kagome turned her head and kissed the boy lightly on the mouth.

"Hey" she said after he had sat down next to her.

"Looks like everything's ready" he remarked as she pulled a large slice of fruit from her bag.

"Yes, now what is it you wanted to tell me, Miroku?" she asked.

"We've been going out for a long time now and I was wondering," Miroku started, then formed a kneeling position, "Kagome will you..."

Just then a couple of beauties walked passed them.

Miroku stopped talking stood up, smiled at Kagome in a way of pleading.

She gave him an annoyed look and waved him to do as he pleased.

He smiled again then took off running after the girls.

This was normal for Miroku always chasing the ladies, even though he felt strongest for Kagome.

Kagome waited taking a bite of this and that, while thinking.

Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, she looked a bit harder and could see Miroku was moving in for a kiss on a girl he had met for a minute.

She huffed and looked the other way.

When Miroku came back he resumed his kneeling position and began again.

"Kagome will you..."

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, "I know what you going to say, but I'm sorry Miroku I can't marry you, in fact I don't really even want to see you right now, why don't you enjoy your lunch with that slut you just kissed. You disgust me Miroku, how dare you kiss that girl!"

"Kagome I...I'm sor..."

"No, don't be...Miroku I think it best for the both of us to just be friends okay?" Kagome said as tear streamed down her face.

"Kagome please, I love you, I'm sorry I can't help it...I...no don't go Kagome...please..." Miroku yelled after Kagome as she stormed off towards home.

Meanwhile Kagome was stomping her way down the street when she heard something in the trees.

She looked up and saw a boy with long silver hair.

He smiled at her then disappeared.

Shocked, Kagome rushed off towards home.


	2. SilverHaired Boy

Chapter 2

Silver-Haired Boy

Kagome rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She hit her bed like a rock burring her face into the crisp newly clean pillow.

"How could this happen, it was going so well," she cried.

"Kagome, darling are you okay?" came the familiar voice of her mother.

"Fine, Mom," she called back in a croaky voice.

"Hun, what's going on, open the door."

"I said I'm fine."

Kagome's mother knew better.

Standing on her toes she grabbed the key from the top of the door and unlocked it.

She slowly walked walked towards Kagome's weeping body.

She gently combed Kagome's silky hair as she sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Oh, mom," Kagome cried as she flung her arms around her mother's neck, weeping onto her shoulder.

"Kagome, what on earth?" Her mother whispered, "Why are you crying dear?"

Kagome sat up wiping her swollen red eyes. She looked down and then back up at her mother.

"After two years...why...why did it have to end so suddenly," then she began to ball again.

"Tell me what is bothering you darling."

"It's Miroku."

"What about Miroku."

"Last night when he took me to the park we both decided it would be better for us to just be friends."

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry come here," her mother said holding Kagome's head in her lap, "what made you two break up?"

"He couldn't resist the temptation to flirt with other girls. I know he loved me dearly but it's just his personality to be a bit perverted," explained Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure why you stayed with him so long."

"Because he was cute," Kagome smiled.

"That was all? You stayed with a pervert because he was cute?" her mother laughed.

"No, we truly did love each other." Kagome said dreamily looking at the ceiling.

"If you say so."

Kagome smiled.

"I knew I could cheer you up." Kagome's mother chuckled.

"Thanks mom."

"Dinners in the oven hun, will you be down soon?" Her mother asked as she exited the room.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Kagome fixed her bed hair and wiped her tear stained face.

As she turned the corner to go down stairs she heard something outside her window.

Tilting her head she walked towards the sound.

Outside she could see the body with silvery hair again.

He was bouncing atop the tree.

He had two dog ears as white as his hair they twitched up and down listening.

Then suddenly he faced Kagome.

He stared at her with is large luminous amber eyes.

She smiled nervously then quickly turned and retreated towards the door.

Her heart was pounding but she not why.

When dinner had finally arrived Kagome just played with her food.

"Well" her mother her started, " you start collage next week, there's only a few days left of summer."

"I know" Kagome replied.

"Are you excited?"

"I guess so"

"Yeah, I really got that feeling" Her mother said crossing her arms.

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth about to say something but then closed it again.

"What?" Her mother asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"What is it c'mon you can tell me."

"Okay, as I was leaving my room for dinner I heard something outside."

"What was it?" asked her mother intrigued.

"I went to the window and I saw...Sango." Kagome lied not wanting to tell her mother about the silver haired boy.

"That's it Sango, what was she doing here."

"She just came by to ask if I wanted to do anything before summer was over."

"Oh," Her mother said disappointed.

Kagome smiled then sighed and took a bite.

Later that night Kagome began to think of summers long ago.

"Sango, I caught one" Kagome cried

"So did I" Sango screamed back.

The two girls were enjoying a warm summer day catching tadpoles in a nearby pond.

"Your's is so big" Kagome remarked.

"Yeah, but yours doesn't have a big wart on it like mine." Sango said staring at a large hideous bump entreating from the torso of the baby frog.

Kagome looked at Sango's disgusted face and laughed.

A smile crept onto Sango's face as she watched Kagome laugh her way to a mud puddle which she undoubtedly fell into.

Kagome laughed at the memory of how clumsy and young she was back then and how she believed boys had cooties.

Now she wished that she still thought boys had cooties so she didn't have to like them so much.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3

Moving In

A few days passed and Kagome had packed for collage.

"Ready?" Sango called from outside.

"Yeah, coming," Kagome called back.

Kagome took one last gaze at her home that she had been born, raised, and lived in so many years.

Kagome sighed and lugged her heavy bags out the door.

"Bye Mom," Kagome called as she stepped into the car.

"Bye sweetheart don't get into too much trouble," her mother called back.

Kagome smiled and shut the door.

Sango pulled the car out of the driveway and protruded down the street.

"So what do you think collage will be like, Kagome?" Sango asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know," Kagome said glaring out the window.

"I bet we'll meet some cute boys there huh?...Kagome! Hello, I'm talking to you."

"Huh, oh, sorry, yeah maybe," Kagome said snapping back to the world, she had been lost in thought thinking about that...silver-haired boy.

"Anyway, here we are," Sango said as they pulled up to a large cream colored building.

Window were perfectly aligned on the front and Kagome could see many other buildings painted the same color.

In the front they found a fountain, beautiful flower beds, and park benches lying under willow trees.

"What a beautiful place!" Sango remarked gazing at the wondrousness of the place.

They quickly grabbed there things and went in search of their dorms.

Kagome set her bags down.

"Sango, I have no idea where our dorms are I'm going to ask the front desk, I'll be right back. Watch the stuff." Kagome yelled as she took off towards the office.

"Hello," Kagome greeted as she entered through the office door which was labeled Kiaede Wilks, Office Manager.

"Hello child please sit and me what ye problems are," the woman at the desk said.

Although Kagome found the way the woman spoke odd, she obediently sat and began to explain her dilemma.

"My friend and I where looking for our dorms but we can't see to find them."

"Ah, quite a dilemma you have indeed child."

"Um, yes so I was wondering if you could help."

"Thou must tell me ye name before I can help ye and thou friend, child."

"Of course, I'm Kagome and my friend's name is Sango."

"Kagome and Sango eh, let's see, ah here ye two are, ye will be sharing dorms with a young lady name Kagura."

"Thank you but what number are we?"

"hmmm, ye are 167 child."

"Okay thanks, bye Kiaede."

"Bye child."

"Nice old lady, a bit strange though," Kagome remarked after she had exited the office.

"So, what number?" Sango asked when Kagome had finally made it back.

"167," Kagome answered.

"K, let's go."

They picked up their luggage and pulled it down the hall.

"Here we are," Sango said when they had reached number 167.

The room was smallish but just big enough for three.

Three little beds were lined up on the side of the wall.

A quaint kitchen was wedged in the corner of the room and to their surprise there was a little television perfectly set to you could not only see it from the beds but also from the kitchen.

"Cozy," Kagome remarked as they entered the room.

"Yeah."

"I claim right," Kagome said as she eyed it was closest to the closet.

"Fine, I want the middle," Sango said seeing it was the one that had the best view of the window.

"I guess that leaves me with the left one." A voice said from behind Sango.

Kagome and Sango jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, or did I." she said setting her bags down by the left bed.

"Creepy," Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and walked towards the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and this is Sango." Kagome introduced.

"Charmed, and if you two must know I'm Kagura," She said attempting a friendly smile.

"Uh, pleaded to meet you Kagura, so I guess we're roommates huh," Sango said moving up to where the other two stood.

"Yes, although I would have preferred to share it with people who weren't so...uh how do I put it...chipper!" She said turning back to unpack.

At that Kagome and Sango gave each others looks and they too began to unpack.


	4. Who's Next Door?

Chapter 4

Who's Next Door?

Kagome hobbled out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

Sango was already up frying something for breakfast.

"So, how was your firs night away from home Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Not bad, in fact I feel more refreshed then ever," Kagome replied.

"Oh great not only are you two always so, happy, but you early wakers, ug." Kagura moaned.

Kagome annoyed by her mood mouthed her words in a child-like manner towards Sango.

Sango silently laughed and rolled her eyes.

Digging through her clothes Kagome found a tank top and a pair of slacks.

"I'm so glad school doesn't start for another two days," Kagome said walking over to Sango to see what she was cooking.

"Yeah, it gives us some time to meet people and check out the building," Sango agreed.

Right then they both heard a groan from the left bed.

Kagura rolled out of bed and sleepily walked towards her roommates.

"The only thing worse then living with you two is living in a dump!" She moaned as she sat down at the small bent table.

"Would you like some breakfast Kagura?" Sango asked ignoring the insult.

"Fine, if I must," She said crossing her arms in a tired manner.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Kagura's gloomy attitude.

"So who wants to come with me to see what our home will be from now on?" Kagome asked looking first at Sango then to Kagura.

"Sure," Sango exclaimed.

"I'll go as far as the door then you two are on your own," Kagura said putting her elbows on the table to rest her head.

"Fine, then that will be as far as you know, to the door, to the door, man your always so...err," Kagome said begin to loose her temper but remained calm.

"hm, whatever," Kagura said smirking and returning to bed with her breakfast.

Kagome got dressed in a more suitable everyday outfit and waited for Sango.

"All ready to go," Sango said come out of the little dressing room.

"K, let's go."

"Wait let's see who lives next door to us," Sango inquired.

"No, c'mon let's not disturb them," Kagome said having a weird feeling she wasn't going to like whoever stepped out of that door.

"Yes, we'll learn sooner or later," Sango said pulling on Kagome.

"Let's make it later," Kagome refused and began pulling Sango back down the hall and around the corner.

The girl found candy machines and rest rooms.

But nothing to exciting.

"Hey look Sango there's the head guy's office."

"Don't you mean the Dean," Sango asked giving Kagome a 'know-it-all' look.

"Whatever, let's go see who's there."

"Fine."

The girls ran over towards the office but right by the door Kagome stopped.

"Wait, I don't think we should go in there," Kagome said.

"Why not," questioned Sango.

"I just have this weird feeling."

"What is the Dean gunna eat us."

"No, but please let's just go, like now."

"No, I want to know who the Dean is."

"Please, Sango don't go in there, no come back," Kagome whispered as Sango entered the eerie room, "huh, Sango wait up."

"Hello, Dean are you there?" Sango yelled.

"Yes," A voice called from the darkness, then suddenly Kagome felt a hand brush against her arm.

She squealed and then yelled "Please turn some lights on in here."

As if the lights were obeying her they snapped on.

A tall dark man with long black hair stood in front of the two girls his hand still on the light switch.

"Hello, girls, my name is Naraku," he said in a cold voice.

"Hi, this is Kagome and I'm Sango," Sango introduced.

"What can I help you with my fine looking beauties." He said glaring at Kagome.

"Um, we we're just exploring the building and uh, we stumbled upon you,...I think we have to go...uh our...uh I mean my...boyfriend's calling," Kagome mumbled and quickly left the room pulling Sango behind her.

"What's wrong with you why did you say your boyfriend's calling, you don't even have one." Sango said with a confused look.

"Look, I had a really bad feeling about that guy, let's not ever go back there unless it's truly necessary, okay."

"Fine."

With that said the two girls walked back in silence to their room.

When they made it to their door they heard the door across from them open and a familiar body stepped out.

"You, your live next door to us?" Kagome said almost yelling.

"Kagome?" he questioned looking puzzled.


	5. Oh, What a Mess

-----------------------------------------

Thanks for the review Soonjinyeh, for being the first review your wish is my command! ; )

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Oh, What a Mess

Kagome stood stunned by who she saw.

He too was stunned to find that he was living next to Kagome.

"What are you doing here, Miroku?" Kagome started.

"This is my dorm," he replied.

"Why, why," Kagome screamed in her head.

"Look, I won't bother you Kagome, about...before...I just hope we can still be friends?" Miroku said pulling Kagome away from Sango so they could talk privately.

"I guess so, but you must know what we had before is over, completely...because I...I already have a boyfriend," she lied.

"You do, wow, you move fast."

"Very funny."

"So, um, who is he."

"Who is who"

"Who's your boyfriend."

"Um, he's a boy...that my friend...and he's nice...and cares for me," she listed, making everyone up.

"Okay but what's his na..."

"Miroku, do you have the chips yet?" A voice called from Miroku's dorm.

Then a figure appeared at the door.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome whispered under her breathe.

"What, Kagome," Miroku asked.

The boy who stood at the door had silvery white hair and small pointed ears that stood vertical atop his head.

He appeared to be looking the other way but when his gaze hit Kagome his amber eyes widened.

"Um..." Kagome said then suddenly and idea popped into her head, "this is my boyfriend."

Kagome walked towards the silver-haired boy putting her arm around him awkwardly.

"Inuyasha's your boyfriend?" Miroku asked stunned.

"Inu-Yasha that's his name I can hardly pronounce that," Kagome thought.

"Yes he is," She said.

"I am?" Inuyasha asked more to Kagome then to Miroku.

"Please just play along," Kagome whispered.

"Um...I guess I am her boyfriend" Inuyasha obeyed.

"What you name," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Kagome," Kagome informed him.

"Okay, Kagome, what do ya we go to the park and...uh...chat a bit." Inuyasha asked trying to look romantic towards Kagome.

"Okay Inuyasha that sounds great," Kagome said giving Miroku a fake smile.

After they had turned the corner Miroku moved up to where Sango stood.

"Did that seem played out or what," Miroku questioned.

"Yeah, defiantly," Sango agreed.

Right then a tall man walked out of Miroku dorm.

He looked much like Inuyasha but he had a cold distant look in his eyes.

"Miroku what happened to my mutt brother, and haven't you gotten what I asked for?" He said ignoring Sango.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I got distracted by some friends. Inuyasha ran out with his girlfriend to the park," Miroku answered.

"Hm, he has such a weak heart for humans," Sesshomaru retorted.

"What is all this racket," Kagura shouted coming to the door in her pajamas.

She stopped at the sight of Sesshomaru.

She looked down at her outrageous outfit and blushed retreating to back into the dorm.

Sesshomaru mearly huffed and he too retreated to his dorm.

"So, you want to go to the park with me to chat," Miroku asked smiling at Sango.

"Um,..." She squealed blushing and ran off back into the dorm shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Okay,...bye then," He yelled with a humored smile on his face.

Meanwhile out at the park Kagome had stopped to rest at a bench in the shade.

Inuyasha sat on the bench beside her.

"So, what was all that about," Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Um, well, I probably owe you an explanation huh?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"A few weeks ago Meroku and I broke up."

"Hmph, so your the whinny type."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I can't be with you any longer good bye, oh now I have to make you jealous by getting a new boyfriend," Inuyasha said doing a horrible job at imitating a female voice.

"As if."

"Then why did you need me to be you boyfriend?"

"I...I simply had told Miroku I had a boyfriend and you were the first boy I saw, so therefore you are now my pretend boyfriend, okay."

"No, I don't want to be anybody's boyfriend I'm not like that, I don't do sappy stuff like that."

"Oh, so you telling me you've never had a girl,"

"Nope, and from what I see you could only attract a pervert such as Miroku,"

"Yeah well from what **I **can see you could only attract a big, fat, RAT."

"Well, your just a stupid human girl who can even get a pervert to stay with her."

"How dare you, you whatever you are."

"I am half-demon, and proud of it,"

"Okay fine you...MUTT"

Flicking her hair Kagome turning and trotted off towards her dorm.

"Fine, I'm not you boyfriend and that's final!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

He to turned and stormed off, in the wrong direction, to his dorm.


	6. Please Don't Tell

Thanks so much for the reviews, this is my first fan fic so reviews really inspire me. --

Chapter 6

Please Don't Tell

"So?" Sango interrogated.

"So what?" Kagome asked.

"How was you date with your new boyfriend?"

"First of all her's not my boyfriend, second he's a self-centered egotistic mutt."

"Not well then," Sango assumed under her breath.

"How dare he, he called me 'the whiney type', then tried to explain what that preposterous term meant."

"How are you going to make Miroku think he's your boyfriend if he goes into his and Inuyasha tells Miroku the truth."

"Oh my gosh, I never thought of that, I...I got to go," Kagome cried as she sprinted out the door.

She quietly walked up to "the boy's" dorm and knocked.

"Who is it," a familiar voice called.

"Um, It's Kagome may I speak with Inuyasha?" She called.

The door opened and Miroku stepped out.

"I thought he was at the park with you?" Miroku said looking surprised.

"He was and then we kinda had a fight," She began chosing her words carefully.

Miroku registered this then asked, "So, does this mean your single again?"

Kagome slapped and then gave him a humored smile.

"I guess not," He said smiling back, "anyway, no I haven't seen him since he left with you."

"Huh, I see if I can find him," Kagome huffed walking down the hall.

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA, IN-NU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed in search of him.

"Where did that irresponsible mutt get off to?" Kagome asked herself.

Bored Kagome sat down under one of the biggest willows and picked some flowers.

As she lifted her head, she saw a streak of white hair.

Seeing where it was she raced after it.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she came to a skidding stop right in front of Sesshomaru.

"Oh, it was someone else with silver-hair, but he looks so much like Inuyasha," Kagome thought.

"What do you want girl," he said glaring at her with eyes that much reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Um, excuse me but do you by any chance know someone by the name of Inuyasha,"

"Are you his lover?" Sesshomaru asked his face having no emotion.

Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"His WHAT, NO CHANCE, me love that mutt, impossible, what would make you EVER think that?" Kagome retorted, looking stunned.

"For once in my life I agree with one thing you said girl, he is a mutt, now wether you are is lover or not, that is none of my concern."

"So by your reference to Inuyasha I'm going to assume you at least know him, do you not."

"I do know him."

"Then do you know where he is?" She asked.

"It is not my responsibility to keep track of my little half-breed brother."

"So that's why you look like him..." Kagome quickly shut her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Unfortunately, my father's hair and eyes were a family trait and they got passed down to both of his sons," Sesshomaru explained not changing the cold expression he had.

"Um, thank you, um..."

"Since you seem to be my brother's lover, you may know that I am Sesshomaru,"

"I'm not his lov...forget it," Kagome said giving in, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru huffed and returned to...whatever he does do...and Kagome turned to search for Inuyasha once more.

Kagome resumed calling, "INUYASHA, INUYASHA!"

"What do you want?" a voice called emphasizing on the you.

"Gees, you've been up in that tree this whole time," Kagome asked annoyed.

"Yup, and I heard the whole thing," Inuyasha said jumping down to where Kagome stood.

"Whole thing?"

"Between you and my brother."

"You little, peeping tom, how dare you spy on up, I have half a mind to slap you right now."

"Go ahead and try to hit me."

Kagome held up her fist then sighed and dropped it.

"I knew you where just a little girl afraid to hit her lover boy."

"I do not, will not, and haven't ever loved you!" She shouted then slammed her body into a bench near bye.

"Oh the why don't you slap me?"

"Because, because I'm more civilised then that...and would everyone just stop joking about my love life," Kagome screamed beginning to cry.

Inuyasha was looking the other way so he didn't see her tears.

"Yeah, well you the one who got it so messed up in the..." Inuyasha stopped as he turned to see her crying.

"Huh, what are you doing, don't cry," Inuyasha stammered, "I didn't really mean it, look Kagome, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to make you feel that bad."

Kagome stopped crying stood up and laughed, "Ha, I knew it you do have a soft side, don't you."

"What, you mean that was all a joke?"

"Yup, and you fell for so bad, 'No kagome don't cry, I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it'" Kagome imitated.

Inuyasha was at a loss for word he just stood in shock not making any eye contact.

Kagome felt a cold pain in her back it was almost telling her that she had something bad.

"He deserved it," she lied to herself.

"Huh, Inuyasha, I know that wasn't right for me to do it's just everyone's been pressuring me about having a boyfriend and I get really...I don't know...just forget it...look I was just wondering if you could possibly not tell Miroku the truth."

"Oh yes Kagome, let me do you a favor because you are always so kind to me," Inuyasha snapped sarcastically.

"Please, I know what I did was wrong, I just don't want Miroku to think I lied to him.

"Oh, so you still love him do you?"

"No, it's just he wants to be friends and if he learns I lied to him he may never speak to me again."

"Tsh, not my problem."

With that Inuyasha jumped back into his tree and turned away from Kagome.

"What a Jerk," Kagome whispered.

Then she stormed off toward the building.


	7. Fine!

Chapter 7

Fine!

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango's familiar face gawking over her.

"What, Sango, I just laid down to take a nap," Kagome spoke adjusting her body to make it upright. 

"Did you find him?" Sango asked.

"Find who?"

"Inuyasha, of course, remember you went off to tell him to not tell Miroku the truth, otherwise Miroku will tell me to tell you that he won't be talking to you anymore."

"Um, could you say that again?"

"Huh, did you find Inuyasha or not?"

"Yeah, I found him,"

"So?"

"He was a jerk of course."

"Is he going to tell Miroku the truth?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope he doesn't."

There was an awkward silence between them for a minute or two.

Then Sango broke it, "So, um, school starts tomorrow."

"Yup, I'm glad we have most classes together."

"Yeah, hey, I wonder if we'll have any classes with "the guys" next door."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I can handle Miroku and Sesshomaru seems to be the quiet type, but, man, if I get any, ANY classes with him, I'm going to commit suicide."

"Right, you hate him that much?"

"Yes, he gets on my last nerve every time I talk to him."

"Hm, well you wanna know something,"

"Okay, what?"

Sango gave Kagome a quick smile then spoke, "Get this, today I went down to the snack center and Kagura was there!"

"So."

"Wait there's more, Sesshomaru came in."

"Oh no not Sesshomaru," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Huh would you stop interupting?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, you know how he never changes his emotion?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I could almost see a smile on his face when he saw Kagura,"

"Are you sure he wasn't looking at a dog bone or something?"

"Nope, he was looking straight a Kagura."

At that moment Kagura came in through the door she had somewhat of a smile on her face.

"Why you so happy, Grumps?" Kagome asked giving Kagura a nickname. 

The smile quickly left her face.

"None of you business," She snorted.

"Fine, then be all secretive Grumps," Kagome said once again using that name.

"Stop calling me that," Kagura yelled annoyed by her new name.

"K, sorry, Grumps,"

"Huh whatever," Kagura retorted, then crept off to her bed.

Sango went to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

Kagome followed after her.

"Hey, Sango do you think you could make dinner, I really want to take a walk before school starts." Kagome questioned.

"Sure thing, enjoy yourself," Sango yelled after her.

Kagome ran down the halls and out the door.

She slowly walked toward a bench which had some of the last blooming flowers around it.

"Summer's almost over," She thought to herself.

As she looked at her surroundings she let her mind drift off into memories.

"Mom, I cut myself again," Kagome's eight year old voice called.

"Oh, sweetheart, what on earth did you do this time?" Her mother's warming voice responded.

"Sango and I were playing with Kirara and then she climbed up a tree. Sango tried but she couln't get her so I climbed up the tree. And uh...well...I fell."

"Oh hun, why do you two always get into so much trouble," her mother smiled.

Kagome laughed at the memory and then thought of the time she and Sango had been crushing over the same guy in eighth grade.

"Shippou's is mine Kagome, don't even think about stealing him," Sango said coming nose-to-nose with Kagome.

"Sorry, San-go, but Shippou already said he would take me to the dance," Kagome said pushing Sango away.

"Uh, well, boy-stealer I'm going to ask him, and if he did I will ask him to go with me to the next dance."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm going home," Kagome cried.

"Yeah well so am I," Sango screamed back.

"Mom I'm home," Kagome said in a croaky voice.

"Oh, what's the matter Kagome, why are you crying." The voice of her caring mother spoke.

"Sango and I fought."

"What in the world could you two fight about?"

"A...boy."

"You had a fight with your best friend because of a boy? Kagome what am I going to do with you?"

Kagome gave her a weak smile then hugged her.

"Boys will always be obsticals in your friendship with Sango, you can't help it your both getting older and boys, well, they seem to get cuter and cuter as the years fly by."

"Thanks Mom."

Oh, how childish Kagome and Sango had been back then. 

It hurt to fight back the tears as Kagome once again remembered a time when her mother had been there to help her.

Kagome rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

She hit her bed like a rock burring her face into the crisp newly clean pillow. 

"How could this happen, it was going so well," she cried.

"Kagome, darling are you okay?" came the familiar voice of her mother. 

"Fine, Mom," she called back in a croaky voice.

"Hun, what's going on, open the door."

"I said I'm fine."

Kagome's mother knew better. 

Standing on her toes she grabbed the key from the top of the door and unlocked it. 

She slowly walked walked towards Kagome's weeping body. 

She gently combed Kagome's silky hair as she sat down on the foot of the bed. 

"Oh, mom," Kagome cried as she flung her arms around her mother's neck, weeping onto her shoulder.

"Kagome, what on earth?" Her mother whispered, "Why are you crying dear?"

Kagome sat up wiping her swollen red eyes. She looked down and then back up at her mother. 

"After two years...why...why did it have to end so suddenly," then she began to ball again.

"Tell me what is bothering you darling."

"It's Miroku."

"What about Miroku."

"Last night when he took me to the park we both decided it would be better for us to just be friends."

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry come here," her mother said holding Kagome's head in her lap, "what made you two break up?"

"He couldn't resist the temptation to flirt with other girls. I know he loved me dearly but it's just his personality to be a bit perverted," explained Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure why you stayed with him so long."

"Because he was cute," Kagome smiled.

"That was all? You stayed with a pervert because he was cute?" her mother laughed.

"No, we truly did love each other." Kagome said dreamily looking at the ceiling. 

"If you say so."

Kagome smiled. 

"I knew I could cheer you up." Kagome's mother chuckled.

"Thanks Mom."

Now, it was too hard for Kagome to hold them back, she began to weep uncontrollably. 

She was off on her own now, if she had problems she couldn't run to her mother for help.

She had to fight it like an adult should.

Kagome didn't wan to be this old she wanted to be six again, when she got a bed time story, warm milk and cookies, and best of all her mother's lullaby. 

Kagome thought about the the fact that she would give anything to relive those days. 

Now look at her, in the middle of a love disaster. 

"Look would you quit your bawling, I ain't gunna tell him okay!" came the familiar voice of Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped crying and looked up.

"What...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked wiping her nose.

"I thought over what you said and if your friend Miroku means that much to you then I guess I won't tell him, so stop crying," he ordered.

Kagome nodded then said, "Thanks, but I wasn't crying because of that."

"What else would you cry over."

"I was just remembering my mom."

"Oh yeah, what's she like, she must mean a lot to you to make you cry."

Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Not that I care, I'm just curious." He said looking away from Kagome.

Kagome smiled then explained her mother in great detail. 

By then Inuyasha was sitting on the branch of a tree close to the bench.

"So, she must really care for you too, to have barged into your room like that, even when you said everything was fine." Inuyasha said referring to the time when Kagome had broken up with Miroku.

"Yeah, she really does," Kagome agreed.

Just then Kagome saw Miroku coming.

"Oh no, Inuyasha Miroku," Kagome squealed.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't tell him the truth, I never said I would go through with the boyfriend thin."

"Please just, like talk to me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Well, seems like you two haven't gotten over your squabbling yet," Miroku said sitting next to Kagome. 

Really close.

"Um, Miroku don't you think it's a little close?" Kagome asked feeling a bit odd.

"Oh nonsense," Miroku said moving even closer. 

Miroku slid his hand over Kagome's, "Ya know if you two can't get over your fight, I'm still single?"

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but surprised Inuyasha was disturbed by this. 

Miroku yawned and put his arm around Kagome.

Inuyasha got up and walked towards Miroku, "I do believe, you are suppose to just be her friend,"

"I'm just putting my arm around her, gees, can't friends to that?" Miroku asked moving Kagome closer.

"Maybe, but maybe she doesn't want you to." 

"Yeah, well maybe she doesn't want you to be her boyfriend anymore, seeing as you two can't seem to get along." 

Kagome, annoyed by Miroku's "flirting" and surprised at Inuyasha for standing up for her, quickly slipped out of Miroku's grip then said, "Look, Inuyasha's my boyfriend," She lied, "and Miroku, I just want to be friends okay, I'm sorry but that's just the way things are."

"That's all I was being, a friend," Miroku bursted out innocently.

"Right, well I got to go," Kagome said leaving the guys watching herr enter the building. 

"Tsh," Inuyash blurted before walking away towards his dorm. 


	8. Safe in His Arms

Chapter 8

Safe in His Arms

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the annoying sound of her alarm.

Slowly she turned her head to check the time.

"Oh my gosh," she said jumping out of bed, "I'm so late, Sango, SANGO!"

"What Kagome?" Sango replied from the kitchen.

"Oh, good your up, we got to go."

"I know, I'm already ready."

"What, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, I figured you'd had a rough night after talking with Inuyasha and I didn't want to wake you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "How did you know...I mean...ya of course...he was a real jerk."

She had lied on the last part, remembering their conversation, he hadn't been to bad.

"Hmm, if you say so?" Sango said eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome turned her head to she couldn't see Sango. 

Sango resumed cooking and Kagome quickly got dressed in a layered outfit.

"That's cute," Sango complimented, looking at Kagome's outfit.

"Yeah, Miroku gave it to me," Kagome said.

"Um, yeah speaking of Miroku, how's it going, ya know the whole boyfriend secret stuff?"

"He still doesn't know, but he keeps trying to flirt with me, well, that's Miroku for ya."

Sango smiled and began to eat her omelette.

After breakfast Sango and Kagome quickly left for their first class they had together.

"I hate chemistry," Kagome said sitting down at one of the desks.

"It's okay, I'll be your lab partener that way you won't flunk," Sango said giving Kagome a friendly smile.

"Very funny," Kagome said hitting Sango lightly on the shoulder. 

Kagome looked around the room to see who she was suffering through Chem with.

She saw a couple of cheerleaders, some geeks who were hovering over a science book snorting, and some other unimportant students.

"Good," she thought, "no Inuy..."

Just then the dorm slammed open and Miroku rushed in followed by Inuyasha.

"Your late!" Came the voice of their female teacher.

"Sorry," they apologized simultaneously. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and banged her head on her desk.

"Oh, come on Kagome, it's not that bad, look they're way in the back," Sango said trying to cheer her up.

"Just kill me now," Kagome moaned.

"Ms. Higorashi, please keep it down during class!" The teacher ordered.

"Sorry, Mrs. Northy," Kagome said with her head still slumped on the table. 

"Today, I will assigned Lab parteners that you must be with 'till the end of the school year," Mrs. Northy began.

"Uh oh, what if I don't get to be with you Sango," Kagome whispered.

Sango shrugged her shoulder's in a helpless manner, "I don't know."

"Annibel and Kithe, Jack and Linda, Sango and Miroku, Jill and Taylor, Meranda and Robert, Kagome and Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kohaku, Yoni and Luke, Piere and Wetherly, and Kithome and Talon." The teacher paired.

Kagome mouthed, "KILL ME!"

Sango pitied her but did not seem disappointed herself. 

After the teacher had assigned the seats where each group would go, Kagome was relieved she had ended up sitting right across from Sango. 

"Ah look, Kagome got to sit with her boyfriend," Miroku teased.

Kagome gave him a fake smile then turned to Inuyasha, "Don't blow it!" 

"Tsh! Whatever," He said crossing his arms. 

"Please, begin to make your solution, when you are done raise your hand and I will check to see what your solution turned out like. In order for it to be correct it must be a light blue liquid and I want a full well-written paragraph explaining what you figured out your solution does." The teacher assigned.

Kagome nodded and began to read the instructions.

"Well," Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aren't you gunna help this is your work too."

Inuyasha let out an annoyed huff then began to help Kagome, both of them feeling uncomfortable being next to each other.

Sango had begun work on her solution also, but Miroku, unlike Inuyasha, was willing to help Sango.

"Blue, red, then some white and stir 'till magenta," Sango read reaching for the blue.

Miroku to reached for the test tube containing the blue.

Their hands lightly touched.

Sango blushed and grabbed the blue and quickly pouring it in, careful not to let Miroku see her blushing.

When time was up and the solutions had been made the teacher began to inspect.

Sango and Miroku's was, of course, the perfect solution.

Unfortunately, Kagome felt queasy as she starred at the thick dark blue goop she and her partner had created. 

"Just great this is all your fault, I told you, you added too much red," Inuyasha blamed.

"Yeah, well at least I was the one trying to make it right. All you did was moan about how stupid chemistry was," Kagome snapped back.

"Sango, Miroku, very nice! And Kagome, Inuyasha...um...you may want to get some lessons from these two marvelous students," the teacher said pointing to Sango and Miroku.

Sango smiled at Kagome in a friendly way.

Kagome smiled back, although she was obviously irrated with the way things had turned out.

"Look, I hate being here as much as you do, so stop feeling sorry for you self," Inuyasha whispered.

"I don't feel sorry for myself, I fact I pity for having to sit next to me, because one day I'm going to...errr," Kagome yelled.

With that she turned in her paper and stormed out the door.

Sango rushed after her.

"Kagome class isn't over for another five minutes," Sango said urging her to go back in.

"I'm leaving early, If you want to go back then go back, but I 'm staying here there is no way I'm sitting next to HIM any longer," Kagome yelled walking down the hall to the cafeteria. 

Sango sighed and followed Kagome. 

**5 Minutes later: **

"Sango if you want to sit with Miroku I don't care," Kagome said watching Sango gawk at Miroku.

"What, I...I don't want to eat with him...he's just a pervert...like you said," Sango said blushing.

"I did say that but he isn't that bad, why don't you go talk to him, I think he likes you."

"Your crazy Kagome he is still totally in love with you."

"Maybe, but has he ever been a one woman guy?"

Sango smiled then asked, "So, your absolutely okay with me being with him?"

"Yes, we're just friends remember, I'm over him."

"Okay, I guess I can believe that since you already have the hots for someone else," Sango said smiling.

"What on planet earth are you talking about?"

"I know you like him."

"Who?"

"...Inuyasha," Sango laughed, then rushed off towards Miroku before Kagome could "get her" for what she said.

"Why you," Kagome said angrily, then laughed. 

Sango slowly made her way towards Miroku then stopped as she heard a loud sharp scream from the other side of the lunch room.

Not many were in the cafeteria but the few who were gathered around the body with now lay on the ground moaning. 

Sango, who was quickly followed by Kagome, made her way towards the crowd. 

When they got their they could see Kagura lying on the floor holding her ankle. 

"What are all you staring at, leave me be," She cried as she attempted to stand, but due to her injury, she fell to the floor again.

"Go back to you lunch," She said not wanting to draw attention, although, she already had. 

With that the crowd disbursed and only Sango and Kagome were left.

"Come on Sango we have to get her to a doctor," Kagome spoke leaning over to pick Kagura up.

"No, I'm going to my dorm, and I don't need your help," Kagura said standing up.

She began to walk down the hall, but from the pain she fell to the ground. 

Before Kagome and Sango could get to her they saw someone come around the corner. 

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura managed to say before falling unconscious. 

Sesshomaru knelt down beside her gently cradling her in his arms.

He retreated around the corner with Kagura in his arms.

Kagome smiled at Sango, "Hmm someone likes someone we know."

Sango grinned back, they both knew Kagura would be safe and taken care of. 

"Alright, we have to get to Sociology now," Kagome said dragging Sango down the hall towards their next class. 


	9. Promise Me?

Chapter 9 

Promise Me?

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hurry Sango, the doors close in five minutes," Kagome rushed.

"I know, I know I'm going as fast as I can," Sango panted.

The two girls were sprinting towards their next class which, to Kagome's delight, was Home Ec.

"Too bad you didn't get to sit with Miroku," Kagome teased.

"I wasn't going to anyway," Sango lied.

They laughed as they entered the class room and quietly took their seats.

"Looks like where free of HIM," Kagome said relieve.

"Yeah, but not his brother," Sango whispered pointing to a white figure in the back.

"Sesshomaru, what's he doing here, Home Ec. doesn't seem like his thing."

"Maybe he needs the credit."

"Yeah, maybe." 

Kagome turned her body so she was facing the teacher once more. 

"Good morning class, I'm Miss Gradin. Today we will be learning the essentials of bread making," The teacher said sounding way too cheery. 

Kagome could almost see an annoyed look on Sesshomaru's face after the teacher told the class they were going to learn about bread. 

"Definatly credit," Kagome snickered to Sango.

Sango smiled. 

After class was over Kagome was quite pleased at the way her golden loaf had turned out, one thing her father had taght her before he passed away was how to properly prepare a beautiful loaf of bread..

She looked at Sango's it wasn't quiet as fluffy but she could see Sango was proud of it.

Kagome glanced around the room then her eyes fell upon Sesshomaru's.

It didn't really look like a loaf it looked more like a puddle of burnt bread.

"If Sesshomaru'r looks that bad," She thought, "Then just think of what Inuyasha's would look like!"

She laughed at the thought of it. 

Sango looked at her strangely, wondering what she was giggling about.

Kagome mouthed, "I'll tell you after class."

Sango nodded and went back to slicing her bread. 

When they finally got let out, Kagome laughed, "Okay, ya know what Sesshomaru's looked like? Well, just think was Inuyasha's would be."

Sango registered the scene in her mind and then laughed.

The next class Kagome had was without Sango, it was geography and Sango had biology. 

"Bye, meet you at the dorm Kagome," Sango yelled as she ran the opposite direction.

"k," Kagome called. 

Kagome began to walk down the hall.

Once she turned the corner she felt as though someone was following her.

She looked back; no one there.

She picked up her pace and began to continuously glare behind her back.

Although no one was there she heard footsteps that were out of pace with her own.

"Okay look, whoever you are just come out, your freaking me out," Kagome cried.

"Didn't mean to scare you, my fair beauty," A familiarly cold voice said. 

"No," Kagome breathed.

A figure with long greasy hair stepped out from behind the corner.

"Yes," He smiled, a large yellow toothed smile, "It's me, Naraku."

"What do you want," Kagome asked, tying to look confident. 

He slowly walked towards Kagome with a sickening grin on his face.

"You," He said grabbing her and pinning her to the wall.

"Let go, you vile creep," Kagome screamed.

Naraku tighten his grip and began to lick her neck.

"NOOO," Kagome cried.

Kagome struggled and broke free of his clasp.

She ran down the hall, her heat beating.

She could see him running after her full stride.

Kagome finally reached the door and jammed it open, slamming it closed behind her. 

Kagome watched for Naraku and in her panic she ran into something and fell to the ground.

She looked up, dazed from the blow, and saw a familiar face. 

Long white hair flowed down his back as he helped her up.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, although she knew it was him, "Oh thank goodness."

She, still panicking from the episode before, wrapped her arms around him.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha said standing like and idiot.

Kagome, realizing what she was doing, quickly released him and back away..

"So, uh...did I miss something?" Inuyasha said looking dumfounded. 

"Inuyasha, you have to help me," Kagome gasped.

"What are you talk..." Inuyasha was interrupted by a loud slam from the school doors.

Naraku stepped out, "Ah, so you run to you boyfriend for help, well, I will have you, my beauty."

Then he retreated back through the doors.

Kagome shivered at the sight of him.

She slowly walked to a bench, then remembered what she had done.

Her cheeks turned a brilliant red as she thought of the "embrace."

She looked down so that Inuyasha couldn't see her.

"So, um, Kagome mind telling me what is going on?" He asked walking towards her.

"Inuyasha, can you promise me something?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Depends on what it is."

"I know this sounds stupid and weak, but will you...huh, will you keep him from me."

"Keep who from you?"

"That man, the dean, his name is Naraku, he ...he tried to...um...look he's just a really bad person, will you promise me."

Inuyasha was silent for a minute then sat down next to her.

"Okay," he said finally.

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly raising her head, Inuyasha could see tears streaming down her face.

It was silent again for a few minutes then Kagome spoke wiping her eyes, "I..I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I...I was just so...scared and then I saw you and I felt...safe."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize, I understand," he said looking away.

"Thank you," Kagome ended then got up to walk to her dorm.

"I guess, I'll have to skip geology today," She thought as she began to walk up the stairs.


	10. Thank You!

Chapter 10

Thank You!

Kagome burst through the door and walked teary eyed to her bed.

"Sango won't be back for another half hour," She cried to herself.

She winced in disgust as she thought of the memory:

Kagome began to walk down the hall.

Once she turned the corner she felt as though someone was following her.

She looked back; no one there.

She picked up her pace and began to continuously glare behind her back.

Although no one was there she heard footsteps that were out of pace with her own.

"Okay look, whoever you are just come out, your freaking me out," Kagome cried.

"Didn't mean to scare you, my fair beauty," A familiarly cold voice said. 

"No," Kagome breathed.

A figure with long greasy hair stepped out from behind the corner.

"Yes," He smiled, a large yellow toothed smile, "It's me, Naraku."

"What do you want," Kagome asked, tying to look confident. 

He slowly walked towards Kagome with a sickening grin on his face.

"You," He said grabbing her and pinning her to the wall.

"Let go, you vile creep," Kagome screamed.

Naraku tighten his grip and began to lick her neck.

"NOOO," Kagome cried.

Kagome cried at the thought of it.

Then she remembered something else:

Kagome watched for Naraku and in her panic she ran into something and fell to the ground.

She looked up, dazed from the blow, and saw a familiar face. 

Long white hair flowed down his back as he helped her up.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, although she knew it was him, "Oh thank goodness."

She, still panicking from the episode before, wrapped her arms around him.

It made her feel strangely warm thinking of it. 

She tried to shake the image out of her head, but it stuck like glue.

"Huh, man, Sango still isn't back yet," Kagome sighed beginning to make dinner.

After eating alone, she climbed out on the balcony. 

"What a beautiful evening," She said to herself looking at the orangeness of the setting sun.

She wanted to get a better view so she stepped up on the rail.

Because her dorm was on the top she could climb on the roof of the building.

She reached her hand up and grabbed onto the edge of the roof, hoisting herself up.

As she stood on the roof she could see then entire school grounds.

Patches of flowers and trees where wilting as the year was falling into autumn.

"Wow, this place truly is beautiful!" Kagome said taking a deep breathe.

"Thanks, Miroku!" She heard a voice call from the other side of the builing.

Kagome traveled to other side and looked down.

She saw Miroku and Sango chatting.

"So, do you want to take a walk with me?" Kagome heard Miroku ask.

"Um...okay," Sango agreed and Kagome could see her blushing. 

Kagome smiled as she saw them join hands and, with Miroku leading, they walked into the forest that surrounded the grounds.

Kagome felt no regret dumping Miroku.

She felt happy for Sango, they fit better together then Miroku and her did.

Kagome thought about what Sango had said earlier:

"Sango if you want to sit with Miroku I don't care," Kagome said watching Sango gawk at Miroku.

"What, I...I don't want to eat with him...he's just a pervert...like you said," Sango said blushing.

"I did say that but he isn't that bad, why don't you go talk to him, I think he likes you."

"Your crazy Kagome he is still totally in love with you."

"Maybe, but has he ever been a one woman guy?"

Sango smiled then asked, "So, your absolutely okay with me being with him?"

"Yes, we're just friends remember, I'm over him."

"Okay, I guess I can believe that since you already have the hots for someone else," Sango said smiling.

"I don't like Inuyasha," Kagome said out loud, then blushed thinking of the time she hugged him.

"No, I can't like him, he's just a jerk, I mean I practically had to beg him to help with our chemistry project!" She thought.

"Kagome?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, it was Sango, who had seen her on the roof.

"Uh oh," Kagome said knowing she wasn't suppose to be up there.

She quickly ran to the edge and put her foot down feeling for the balcony rail.

Letting her body slide down the edge and putting all her weight on her foot, she felt her body move to the left and her foot no longer was in reach of the rail.

It jolted on her arms and she heard a loud crack as her left arm when limp.

A sharp pain was flowing through her body, as she hung from the roof about twenty feet from the ground.

"No," she whimpered as her fingers slowly lost their grip.

Her body felt weightless as she fell, then she was shoved to the left as something grabbed her. 

Kagome knew exactly who it was even before she opened her eyes.

Kagome weakly smiled, "I knew you would keep your promise."

From the pain in her arm and the blood trickling down it, Kagome fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Sango had gone to the roof to look for Kagome.

"Where did she get off too," Sango asked herself.

Sango, being unsuccessful in her search on the roof, set out to find her inside.

"Excuse me," Sango greeted entering Kiaede Wilks office, "But you wouldn't happen to know where a girl name Kagome Higorashi is, would you?"

"Sorry, child, I only know where her dorm is, thy are her room mate are ye not?" Kiaede answered.

"Um, yes but I can't find her, I saw her on the roof a few hours ago."

"Then thou must search for her, good luck, child."

"Thank you, Kiaede," Sango said as she reached the door.

As soon as she had exited the door Kagome overheard some girls she recognized from their floor.

"Hey, did you guys here what happened to Kagome Higorashi," the first one asked.

"Yeah, that poor girl," the second agreed looking grim.

"I feel bad for her friend Sango," the last girl said.

Sango's heart started beating as she ran towards the girls.

"Hey, aren't you Sango," one girl asked her.

"Yes, now what happened to Kagome?" Sango asked frantically. 

"You mean you don't know?" the second questioned looking surprised, "Almost everyone on the top floor knows." 

"Please, what happened to Kagome?" Sango asked now breaking into a sweat.

"She's been hospitalized bec..."

With that Sango took off running to the local hospital.

As she left the building she ran into Miroku.

"Why, hello Sango, what brings you crashing into me like that," Miroku asked looking pleased to see her, but his smile faded as he saw tears streaming down her face, "Sango what's wrong?"

"It's Kagome," Sango cried.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" 

"She's been...I think she's hurt, or worse," Sango said bawling onto Miroku's shoulder.

"C'mon we'll go to the hospital."

Sango nodded as they ran down the street.

Meanwhile in the hospital:

The next thing Kagome knew she was in a white sheeted bed with a sling around her arm.

She attempted to lift her body but a hand gently pressed her back down.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself worse," Kagome heard a familiar voice say.

"Inuyasha, what's going on, where am I, and why are you here?" Kagome asked as a million questions flowed through her head.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you were up there but if you think I'm going to keep swinging in like Tarzan to save you well your wr..," he paused seeing as though Kagome was in enough pain already and didn't need someone yelling at her, "Look, Kagome, you can't go around doing things that are so risky and moronic and..."

"Thank you," Kagome interrupted quietly.

"Huh, for what?"

"For catching me," She said sleepily.

"Uh...huh...it's not like I wanted to," Inuyasha said crossing his arms, then backed off as Kagome rose up swiftly.

"What do you me you didn't want to?"

"Your just a stupid girl climbing off a building why would I want to save you?"

"Then, why did you bother?"

"Because you just happen to be there when I was jumping!"

"Yeah! Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because it was on my way to...to the lake," he lied.

"Is that so, well why are you sitting here?"

"I'm not, I'm leaving!"

"Fine!"

With that Kagome slammed her body back into her bed as Inuyasha left the room. 

After Inuyasha had left Kagome rubbed her arm from the pain she had induced by shoving it back.

"Huh, stupid me," Kagome thought.

It had felt good to have Inuyasha watching over her she felt protected and safe like the way her mother made her feel.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she watched Inuyasha storm his way out of the hospital doors, as she and Miroku were entering.

"Hm, I guess those two haven't patched things up yet, have they?" Miroku questioned watching Inuyasha jump into a near bye tree. 

"Nope, well, I guess this means Kagome's okay," Sango said relieved. 

"Let's go see her."

"k,"

"Sango! Miroku! You guys came, I'm so glad," Kagome said drifting off to sleep.

"Kagome what happened, why are..." Sango started, then Miroku put a finger up to his lips motioning her to let Kagome sleep.

Sango understood and left, with Miroku, to the waiting room.

**In the Waiting Room:**

Sango rocked back and forth agitated, waiting for a doctor to tell her Kagome's awake.

"Sango relax, she'll be okay, if you want you can cry on my shoulder again," Miroku said opening his arms.

Sango blushed at the memory:

"It's Kagome," Sango cried.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" 

"She's been...I think she's hurt, or worse," Sango said bawling onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Eh, I was afraid and people do things they wouldn't normally do when their scared," Sango said turning redder and redder.

"Hm, if you say so, but my shoulder offer still stands." 

"Humph, I'd rather not if you don't mind," Sango said turning her body away from him.

Miroku sighed and settled back down in his seat. 


	11. Hospitalized

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry for the long delay, I've had tests so it's taken me a while. Thanks for the reviews. ENJOY!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 11

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hospitalized

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango opened her eyes and saw Miroku's friendly face turned towards her.

She quickly sat up blushing as she now understood she had been resting her head on his shoulder.

He was asleep so he didn't see her ruby cheeks.

"The patient is now awake and you can see her," A man with a long white overcoat and oddly matching yellow shoes said.

"Oh...thanks" Sango, startled at first, thanked the man in white as he exited the waiting room and went down the hall.

Sango had stayed in the waiting room all night with Miroku.

Although it wasn't the best place to spend a night, Sango had managed to catch some shut-eye.

"Miroku, wake up," Sango urged rocking Miroku back and forth.

"mmmm," he moaned, "So you will bear my children?"

"Just like him to be dreaming about women," Sango said rolling her eyes.

Sango, irritated, grabbed a pillow from a near bye couch and whacked Miroku on the head.

Miroku shot up wondering what was going on.

"Finally," Sango smiled still holding the pillow in hand.

"Couldn't you be more gentle Sango?" Miroku asked rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Humph," Sango huffed, as she turned and sat the pillow back where it belonged.

"Kagome's awake, c'mon let's go see her!" Sango yelled excitedly while beginning to sprint down the hall.

"Sango, wait up," Miroku shouted after her.

"Hey sleepy head, how's it goin'?" Sango greeted, as she entered Kagome's room.

"Hey, oh it's nothing just my arm," Kagome said positioning her body so that she could eat her soup.

"Hey, Kagome, you alright? We were worried about you," Miroku said entering the through the door.

"Hey Miroku, I'm fine...aleast someone cared how I was feeling" Kagome snapped almost to herself.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing, it has noting to do with you two, but thanks anyway from staying here just to see me," Kagome said trying to brush the memory of the previous night:

"Uh...huh...it's not like I wanted to," Inuyasha said crossing his arms, then backed off as Kagome rose up swiftly.

"What do you me you didn't want to?"

"Your just a stupid girl climbing off a building why would I want to save you?"

"Then, why did you bother?"

"Because you just happen to be there when I was jumping!"

"Yeah! Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because it was on my way to...to the lake," he lied.

"Is that so, well why are you sitting here?"

"I'm not, I'm leaving!"

"Fine!"

"Errr that uncaring Jerk" Kagome screamed.

Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome.

"Um...are you sure your feeling okay Kagome," Miroku asked, still shocked from Kagome's previous outburst.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry about that I was just remembering something," Kagome apologized waving her hand in a "don't-worry-about-it" manner.

"...Okay, well Sango and I best be going then to...um...remember...things...some more," Miroku oddly said grabbing Sango's arm and gently pulling her through the doorway.

Kagome still trying to compute what had happened, watched as Sango waved and slowly shut the door.

"Huh, great, Inuyasha's mad at me, Miroku and Sango think I'm mentally sick, and my left arm feels like it's gunna fall off," Kagome thought as she slammed her head on the pillow.

The door suddenly opened and a girl about Kagome's age walked in.

Her hair was was a fiery orange and it was put into two large ponytails.

A large white tail protruded from her backside and her eyes were a leafy green.

Kagome recognized that she was a nurse by her white sterilized outfit.

"Mad'am Kagome, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Um...no thanks I'm fine," Kagome answered.

"Okay, well if you need me just call for Ayume," The nurse said turning to face and incoming doctor.

"Nurse Ayume, your needed in room nine," The doctor said, he too had a long tail, but his was a creamy brown color.

He hadn't looked up from his clipboard so he hadn't seen Kagome dump her soup in the nearest trash can.

She had found it absolutely revolting, it had tasted more like something that came out of the wrong end of a chicken rather than chicken noodle soup.

"So according to the chart, um...Kagome Higorashi, you broke your arm in a fall, correct?" The doctor asked studying the information thoroughly before looking up.

Before Kagome could answer the doctor came and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Um...is it completely necessary for you to be there?" Kagome questioned feeling strangely uncomfortable.

"Kagome, what do ya say I take you out after your feeling better...maybe Saturday?"

"Um...don't you think that's quite sudden, I've met you for only a couple minutes, and I'll admit your handsom and all but..."

"So that's a yes? Great pick you up at seven," The doctor said getting up and beginning to leave the room.

"Wait, I didn't..." Kagome was interrupted.

"Oh, sorry you didn't get my name?"

"No I was going to say..."

"That I'm handsome? I know. Oh and by the way I'm Kouga." The doctor added turning his way down the hall.

"Ugh, wow he sure is fast, he asked me out after two minutes of meeting me. Now what am I going to do, if Miroku thinks I'm dating other guys he may try to get me to date him. And what do I tell Inuyasha...wait what do I care what he thinks...I don't...sigh" Kagome decided to dream away her worries and fell back asleep.

**Meanwhile:**

"Do you think Kagome's alright, Miroku?" Sango asked anxiously.

"She'll be fine Sango, I know Kagome she's not easily weakened," Miroku answered, "I mean if she wasn't with Inuyasha I would take her back anytime."

Sango looked down as she heard the last part.

"So that's what you'd do, huh." Sango said angrily, but trying hard to keep her cool.

Then she stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Sango, don't go, what did I say," Miroku yelled after her, trying to understand what upset her so much.

Sango stopped and turned to him, "Kagome, doesn't even like you anymore Miroku, why do you chase after her?"

"Eh..."

"Your such a flirt, you lecher, why don't you get over her and move on, even if she has no real boyfriend, I know she doesn't want you," Sango stood paralyzed at what she had just said, "Oh no."

"What do you mean she has no real boyfriend?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Heh, did I say that, well...um..she does and I got to go...bye," Sango said quickening her pace towards the dorm.

Miroku ran after Sango wanting to get to the bottom of this.

**Back in the Hospital:**

"ehmmm," Kagome moaned stretching her back as she woke up.

Then she saw Ayume enter the room with a cold look on her face.

"Oh hello, Ayume nice day we're having."

"Yeah, maybe for you, boy-stealer," Ayume said still giving Kagome dirty looks.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked confused.

"You stole my Kouga!"

"Look, I didn't steal anyone, he asked me out and I was trying to tell him no, but he left before I could say anything, you can have him, but don't take your anger out on me."

"Right, whatever, there's someone here to see you," Ayume said before exiting.

"Hm, I wonder who it could be," Kagome thought before she screamed in delight, "MOM!"

"Oh, Kagome," Her mother said hugging her daughter.

"How did you..." Kagome asked.

"I boy called me," Her mother answered before Kagome could finish.

"A boy? Did he give you a name?"

"Um, I believe it was...Inuyasha, he said you have fallen and broken your arm."

"Inuyasha, what's he doing being so nice as to call my mom." Kagome thought.

"Thank Goodness your alright," Her mother said before hugging her again.

Kagome had forgotten how much she loved the feel of her mother's embrace.

"Thanks Mom," Kagome whispered as she hugged her mother back.


	12. Someone Help!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 12

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Someone Help!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sango! Sango, open the door," Miroku's voice sounded foggy through the shut door.

"Kagome's gunna kill me," Sango thought remembering her previous discussion with Miroku:

"Do you think Kagome's alright, Miroku?" Sango asked anxiously.

"She'll be fine Sango, I know Kagome she's not easily weakened," Miroku answered, "I mean if she wasn't with Inuyasha I would take her back anytime."

Sango looked down as she heard the last part.

"So that's what you'd do, huh." Sango said angrily, but trying hard to keep her cool.

Then she stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Sango, don't go, what did I say," Miroku yelled after her, trying to understand what upset her so much.

Sango stopped and turned to him, "Kagome, doesn't even like you anymore Miroku, why do you chase after her?"

"Eh..."

"Your such a flirt, you lecher, why don't you get over her and move on, even if she has no real boyfriend, I know she doesn't want you," Sango stood paralyzed at what she had just said, "Oh no."

"What do you mean she has no real boyfriend?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Heh, did I say that, well...um..she does and I got to go...bye," Sango said quickening her pace towards the dorm.

Miroku ran after Sango wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Why won't he just go away?" Sango thought listening to Miroku order her to opened the door.

"Please Sango, what is going on, what did you mean back there?"

"Sounds like your boyfriend's yelling at the door," Kagura said coming out of the bathroom.

She had recently been released from the hospital and was now returning to her gloomy self.

Sango blushed, "He's not my boyfriend and pay no attention to his screaming, he just wants me to tell him something."

"What does he want to know?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

"No really what is it?"

"Well, here I have a deal, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone AND you have to tell me how far you've gotten with Sesshomaru." Sango said smiling.

Sango could see a light blush come on to her face then it disappeared as she huffed, "I have no idea what your saying.

"C'mon I know you like him," Sango urged, trying to get her to admit it.

"I do not, now just tell me what Miroku wants to know."

"Not until you admit you like him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine, then you will never get to know what Miroku is trying to hard to squeeze out of me."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love to squeeze you!" Kagura chuckled flopping down onto her bed.

"Eh," Sango squeaked blushing, "yeah, um...whatever."

Kagura turned away from Sango stilling humoured from the look on Sango's face.

Sango still listened to see if Miroku had left the door, but to her disappointment, he continued to knock and yell.

**Meanwhile:**

"Bye mom, thanks for coming, I'll be back on my feet in no time," Kagome assured her mom who was exiting through the door.

"Bye Kagome, don't over exult yourself!" Kagome's mother warned giving her a final farewell wave.

After her mother left, Kagome laid her head and thought, "I must remember to thank Inuyasha for that, although I'm still confused about why he actually did do that."

She heard the door suddenly creak open.

"Hello, whose there?" Kagome asked as she saw a small figure enter the room.

She recognized that it was female and about six or seven.

She had black hair much like Kagome's and was dressed a patient's clothes.

"Well, hello and who might you be?" Kagome asked looking down at the little girl.

"My name is Rin and I'm lost. A nice lady told me to come to the office at two thirty, but...I...I don't know where the office is, so I came in here looking for help...can you help me?" The little girl asked.

"Well, hello Rin, I'm Kagome and of course, just let me...arrhhh," Kagome groaned as she lifted her body with her only good arm.

"Don't hurt yourself, I don't want you to hurt yourself on my account."

"Don't worry I'm fine," Kagome said hobbling out of bed and standing awkwardly on the cold floor.

"You don't look so well are you sure your okay?"

"Really I'm fine, now come along let's find the office."

"Okay."

Kagome exited her warm room and was astounded by how quiet the halls and rooms were.

"Let's try here," Kagome said pushing open a heavy door with her right arm.

Inside they saw two elderly pale yellow ladies, who apparently were twins by their uncanny similar looks.

"What do you want ya two young wipper-snappers?" One of them snapped.

"What my dearest sister is asking is, do you two require our assistance of any kind?" The other asked.

"They may look the same but man are they different," Kagome whispered to Rin would smiled and nodded her head.

"Um, well, do either of you two know where we can find the main office?" Kagome politely asked.

"Depends on whose askin," the, what Kagome had classified as, the rude one.

"Yes, it's right down the hall and take a left, walk a couple of feet and it's the first door on your right," the nice one imformed.

"Thanks," Rin squeaked as they exited the stale room.

As soon as the door had shut Kagome challenged, "I'll race ya to it."

"Okay," Rin agreed picking up a run.

Kagome sprinted after her.

But as Rin turned the corner Kagome felt a sharp pain spike down her back from her left arm.

"Aaaah," Kagome screamed as she came to halt and fell to the floor.

"Huh, Kagome!" Rin yelled as she watched Kagome roll on the floor in pain, "Kagome, get up come on."

Rin tried multiple times to lift Kagome.

"Rin," Kagome said gasping for air, "Get...get help.." then she fell unconscious.

"Okay, I will, I must find help for Kagome," Rin stammered dragging Kagome to the side of the hall.

Rin raced down the hall and tried to get into the office.

"Oh no, It's locked," Rin cried recklessly.

Then she continued running until she came to a door that exited to the outside.

"It's my only chance," Rin said, for she had no idea where any doctors where or how to use a phone.

"HELP! HELP!" Rin screamed in desperation, "I need HELP!"

Rin ran deeper into the surrounding woods and continued to scream.

Finding to help there she ran towards the college.

"HELP, PLEASE, I need help, SOMEBODY," Rin echoed.

Just then a boy with the ears of a dog jumped down in front of her.

"What problem, you can't just go screaming your head off any where you want you know!" Inuyasha scolded.

Rin ignoring the command panted, "Please, I need help, someone's in trouble and I can't find anyone who will help me?"

"Huh, who is this someone?" Inuyasha sighed.

"She said her name was Kagome," Rin said.

"Kagome! What has she gotten her self into now?" Inuyasha said pick Rin up and letting her ride on his back as she jumped, unhuman-like on the trees.

"Kid, where is she?" Inuyasha asked beginning to sound worried.

"She's in the hospital."

Inuyasha swooped down stopping in front of the back door to the hospital.

"In here?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin nodded vigorously.

Inuyasha burst through the doors and rushed down the hall.

"Which way now?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Turn right, now left, take another left," Then they stopped in the hall Rin had left Kagome at.

Kagome lay hardly breathing on the side of the hall.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked kneeling down beside her.

Kagome didn't stir.

"C'mon Rin, we have to get her to a doctor," Inuyasha said gently raising Kagome off the ground in a "bride-like" manner.

Kagome's breathing eased as she was lifted into Inuyasha's arms, although her eyes never opened.

Rin quickly followed after Inuyasha as they made their way down the halls.


	13. Let Me Up!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Let me up!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry it took so long again, Spring stuff, anyway I would appreciate it if all who read would leave a review because I don't want to keep putting chapters on if no one is reading, but thanks to all who have left review are are enjoying the story. I know it's not the best ever but it's my first so negative reviews are welcomed too. THANKS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself stuck in a white hospital room.

"Huh, what going on," Kagome asked herself as she slowly lifted her body from the bed.

"Madam, I advise you to stay resting," A doctor said while exiting room.

"Um," Kagome mumbled then remembered, "excuse me, but do you know where a little girl named Rin is?"

"She's back in the child's room resting," the doctor answered.

"Oh, thanks, um, do you know how I got here, I mean ya know into this room?" Kagome questioned rubbing her head.

"No," the doctor said giving her a strange look.

"Okay, well, thanks anyway," Kagome huffed laying back down.

As the doctor closed the door Kagome watched as the clock truck noon.

Then she heard the window quietly slide open.

Inuyasha's tall form pushed it's way through the crack in the window and entered Kagome's room.

"Hey, Kagome, how ya feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, fine," Kagome said astounded, then she though, "Why's he being so nice, it's not like him, oh well he's much more pleasant!"

"So, what happened back there?" Inuyasha questioned taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Back where?"

"Back in the hall."

"You saw me there?"

"Well, yeah, a girl came screaming her head off in the parking lot and told me you were hurt and then I found you in the hall."

"You were worried?" Kagome asked in a small voice looking surprised.

"Huh, no one said I was worried about you, I was just helping the little girl."

"So, you have a soft side for little girls?"

"No wait, that came out wrong, I mean, I was just...I just needed some exercise and you happened to be on my way."

"Inuyasha would ya just give up the shenanigans, I know you were worried."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"I was not."

"Sure, well stop acting like a little kid and help me up out of this bed."

"Huh, the doctor's told you to rest Kagome."

"I feel fine."

"Your hurt and you need to rest."

"No, I want to get out of here I'm sick of the hospital," Kagome said attempting to pull herself up with her only good arm.

"Kagome, there's no way I'm going to save you for a third time!" Inuyasha said, pushing Kagome down gently.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you help me up or else!"

"Kagome, your in bed with a broken arm and I'm a strong half-demon what could you possibly do to me."

"Somebody's a bit self-centered."

"I'm the self-centered one? I've saved your life twice now."

"I could have made it without your help both of the times anyway."

"Right, one of the times you were falling thirty feet off the ground and the other you were laying half-dead on the side of a hall. Yeah, looked like you had it all under control."

"I did and well I think Rin did most of the saving anyway and yo..." Kagome was interrupted by a small squeak from the bedroom door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A small voice asked from behind it.

"No, please come in," Kagome welcomed.

Rin stepped in through the door.

"A lady told me that you had awakened and I was wondering if you were okay." Rin squeaked coming over to Kagome, "if it wasn't for your boyfriend, I don't know if you would of made it."

"Who, who, who are you talking about Inuyasha? He is not my boyfriend." Kagome yelled waving her hands.

"But he picked you up in such a caring manner and he was so worried about you when I told him you were in trouble." Rin said looking confused.

"Emh," Inuyasha squeaked.

Kagome smiled, "I knew it, you were worried, weren't you?"

"Oh yes he was very worried," Rin said nodding her head.

"Okay, maybe I was a little but it's only because, you..."

"You like me don't you!" Kagome said smiling.

"No, I do not," Inuyasha stammered, standing up and left out of his window again.

"Wait, what's wrong I don't understand," Rin squeaked trying to understand why Kagome's saviour was leaving.

"He just doesn't want to admit he like me, that's all Rin." Kagome whispered to Rin.

"OH," Rin cried, "So, does that me that he IS your boyfriend."

Kagome blushed, "No, it's defiantly only a one sided love, there's no way I could like a guy like that."

"What's that suppose to mean," Inuyasha yelled poking his head back through the window.

"If your gunna leave just leave already, geeze," Kagome huffed throwing a pillow at Inuyasha.

Rin smiled finally understanding what was going on and left the room.

At the same time Koga entered the room.

"Hey, Kagome, heard you were back in the bed again, feeling bad again?"

"Hey, Koga, I feel fine and I would like to go home now."

"Sorry, doctors ordered me not to move you, which is too bad that means your gunna miss our date."

Kagome heard a low growl from the window.

"Look, I never agreed to go..."

"Sorry Kags, I gotta run, got some more patients to deal with, although I would rather spend my whole day just starting at you."

"Well, um, okay then bye," Kagome yelled as Koga dashed out.

"Kags? So you have a nickname now?" Inuyasha asked reentering the room.

"You were there the whole time weren't you?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes, so are you two dating now?"

"No, he just delusional."

"So, um do you want help?" To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I do," Kagome said holding out her right hand as Inuyasha grabbed it and lifted her effortlessly up.

Kagome hadn't anticipated how weak her legs were and she fell to the floor as soon as Inuyasha let go of her hand.

"That's probably why the doctor's told you to stay in bed," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, probably, but since we've already made it this far do you think you could..."

Without a response Inuyasha lifted Kagome off the ground and helped her out of the building.


	14. Suspicions!

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

Chapter 15

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

Suspicions!

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

Here's an update, thanks for all who are reading and leaving reviews!

o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)o)

"Thanks you, I can make it from here," Kagome said releasing herself from Inuyasha's grasp.

Kagome slowly hobbled toward her dorm door, then heard footsteps down the hall.

"Inuyasha, it's Miroku," Kagome whispered turning to Inuyasha.

"So," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Your my...boyfriend, remember!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moved forward towards Kagome as Miroku rounded the corner.

"Kagome, hello," Miroku yelled with a smile, "and Inuyasha."

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome smiled pretending she wasn't in any pain.

"So, what you two doing?" Miroku asked.

"Um, we're just...walking..to...um...the..uh.." Kagome stammered.

"The park," Inuyasha finished.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed looked up at Inuyasha in a thankful way.

"So, you two were just walking, that's all," Miroku said suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked .

"Oh, nothing, it's just it would seem like you two have been together long enough you'd be dating and...stuff now." Miroku said still looking as though he knew something was up.

"We...do, do other things then just...walk..." Kagome started.

"Like?" Miroku interrogated.

"...uh...the movies and dinner," Kagome uttered.

"Oh, what was the last movie you saw?" Miroku asked.

"Um...a movie called..uh Bunny Hopper..." Kagome said looking at nearby picture of a bunny.

"Your, expecting me to believe you got a guy like Inuyasha to watch a movie called...Bunny Hopper." Miroku asked.

"Yes, because he did." Kagome said feeling her legs beginning to go weak again.

"I've never heard of the movie Bunny Hopper, when did you watch it?" Miroku questioned.

"Yesterday," Kagome answered.

"HA! I was at the movies with Sango yesterday and there was no movie called Bunny Hopper!" Miroku cried.

"That's impossible, because we watched it yesterday and I know we did." Kagome said beginning to fall to the ground from the pain in her legs.

Kagome knew Miroku would notice her pain as soon as she hit the floor, but she felt hands grab her by the waist and lift back up to a standing position and hold her there.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha had helped her up and was grateful he was there.

"Well, very well, if you two are already dating, then kiss!" Miroku ordered.

"What!" They yelled simultaneously.

"If you two are so close then kiss!" Miroku ordered again.

Kagome stood for a moment thinking, "What now?"

At that moment Kagome felt her body turn to the side and felt her lips press up against something.

She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's familiar face right in front of hers.

"Emh," Kagome heard Miroku moan then he turned and walked back down the hall.

Kagome felt the warmth leave her body as Inuyasha released her from him as soon as Miroku was out of sight.

It was silent for a moment then Kagome squeaked, "Um, thanks for acting so..well."

She felt her cheeks grow warm and she knew she was blushing.

"Um...yeah, well you had better go rest before you fall over." Inuyasha said.

Kagome noticed that he still was holding her up by her waist.

"K," Kagome agreed and slowly moved towards her door and saw Inuyasha retreat to his.

**Meanwhile: **

"THEY WHAT?" Sango yelled.

"I said they kissed," Miroku explained.

"Wow, okay, um..well I'll be back later, I got to go talk to Kagome," Sango said running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, well, bye," Miroku waved watching her leave the cafeteria.

Sango rushed up the stairs towards her dorm where she found Kagome laying on her side resting.

"Kagome?" Sango said rocking Kagome back and forth, "Kagome wake up."

"Hmmm, what, what do you want Sango," Kagome moaned.

"Is it true you kissed Inuyasha?"

"Oh, were you talking with Miroku?"

"Yeah and he told me you kissed Inuyasha!"

"I did."

"Does this mean your falling for him?"

"Absolutely not!" Kagome yelled sitting up, "Miroku was acting extreamly suspicious and he ordered us to kiss."

"So."

"What else where we suppose to do? I'm not even sure why he was so suspicious in the first place."

"Um, yeah, well, you see I was kinda angry with Miroku before and well some things might have slipped out while I was yelling at him," Sango said twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"What kind of thing?" Kagome insisted.

"I kinda told him Inuyasha wasn't really your boyfriend."

"NO, great now my whole plan is ruined."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but he didn't seem like he had any doubts about you two being together at lunch today."

"It's only because we...kissed, but he will be keeping a close eye on us from now on, so I guess Inuyasha and I will have to be careful."

"So he's going through with it?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha"

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He's pretending to be your boyfriend."

"I guess so."

"Well, maybe he's not as bad as we first assumed."

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe, but it doesn't mean that I like him for real or anything."

"Right," Sango said smiling.

Kagome gave her a "not-funny" kind of look and Sango retreated to the kitchen.

Sango, changing the subject, said, "You have three messages today.

"From who?" Kagome asked.

"One was from a little girl named Rin, she was screaming about how happy she was to finnally learn to use a phone and she wanted to call you first."

Kagome smiled, "She really is a sweet girl what were the other two?"

"They were both from a guy named Koga, telling you that he wanted to go on a date with you now that your out of the hospital."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laid her head back to rest, "Don't worry about him, I'm totally NOT interested in going on any dates with him."

Sango smiled and resumed to cook the soup she was making for Kagome.


	15. Gees Kagome!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 15

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Gees Kagome!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Here's and Update, I guess I'll continue the story thnx all who are loyal to my story. : D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome pushed the covers off herself, stood up, and slowly walked to the window.

She could see the sun forcing it's way through the blanket of clouds.

Autumn was coming fast and Kagome could feel the air getting colder, the trees getting barer, and the sun setting faster.

'Great, time for classes again,' Kagome thought as she moved herself towards the kitchen.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was about six and saw Kagura and Sango still fast asleep.

'No need to wake them yet,' She thought again.

After she finished her eggs Kagome pulled a tank top and a pair of slacks on and exited through her door into the empty hall.

'I think I'll take a walk until it's time for classes.'

Kagome's arm was still laying dormant in a sling and her legs were still awfully sore but she ignored them and pushed through to the outside.

The sun had victored over the clouds and shone brightly on Kagome's fragile face.

'Ah, it's going to be a beautiful day.' Kagome thought as she positioned herself onto a nearby bench wanting to rest her legs.

"Up a little early aren't you my pretty?" Kagome shuttered at the sound of 'his' voice.

"Naraku!" Kagome whispered to herself.

Kagome shot up from the bench and wheeled around.

Sure enough Naraku's twisted cold form stood smirking in the shade of a willow tree.

Kagome turned to run, but from the pain, she collapsed and in seconds felt Naraku's slimy hands grasp her arm and wrench her up.

"Let me go," Kagome screamed as she struggled to free herself.

"You're little boyfriend's not here to save you, now is he?" Narku chuckled forcing Kagome up against a tree.

"You creep, you disgusting vile snake, I despise you Naraku," Kagome screamed spitting on him.

"Feisty, but you wont be for long, you see, I have a way of calming little kittens, such as yourself, down." Naraku said clasping Kagome's neck with his other free hand.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as Naraku's hand tightened around her neck and she rapidly lost air.

"Inuyasha help me..." Kagome managed to squeak out before falling unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

**Several hours later:**

Kagome opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the dim lit room.

After her eyes weren't blind Kagome skoped the room.

She saw a wooden desk filled with stacks of paper, a large bookcase towering to the ceiling, and a small yellow window just out of Kagome's eye level.

Kagome, having absolutely no idea of where she was, tiptoed towards the desk and picked up the chair.

She carried it over to the window so she was able to get a better look of the outside.

She noticed she was right under her dorm's balcony.

Knowing Naraku was somewhere near, Kagome was as quiet as she could be.

She gently pressed on the window just enough so that her body could squeeze out.

Pulling her body up to the window ledge was no problem but getting out with only one good arm was.

She attempted several times but each time she failed.

Sighing she gave it one last go and tried with all her might but in her desperation she kicked the chair down which echoed a loud crashing noise.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered under her breath.

Kagome pulled the rest of her body up towards the window ledge but on her way she scrapede her knee on the wall.

"Awww, sheeee," Kagome breathed in pain.

Trying not to waist any time at all Kagome ignored her bleeding knee and crawled through the cracked window.

"Oh no you don't," Naraku's voice quivered as he grabbed Kagome's leg wrenching her back into the den.

Kagome held tight wiggling her leg in order to free herself.

She felt her hands slipping as Naraku pulled even harder.

"Nooo," Kagome screamed as her hands let go.

Then she felt a firm hand clasp her hand and yank her out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Kagome kicked Naraku's face with her free foot and felt her body pulled up and out of the dark hole.

Kagome lay dumbly in the grass as she looked up and saw Inuyasha's familiar face.

Neither of them said a word until Inuyasha had helped Kagome up and they had gotten far enough away from Naraku's 'room'.

Kagome was the first to break the eerie silence, "How did you..."

"I went to class this morning, you weren't there, I knew something was really wrong for you to miss class. So, I came outside and smelt the scent of your blood." Inuyasha said answering most of Kagome's questions.

"I see, well thank you."

"Ya know, it seems like you just can't keep out of harms way, I swear you'll be dead by the end of this school year."

Kagome laughed.

"Speaking of harm, how's you leg," Inuyasha, to Kagome's surprise, asked.

"Um, fine," Kagome said in a rather small voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine but thank you for your concern."

"Okay, well if you don't treat it it'll get worse."

"Inuyasha I've been through much worse I think I can take care of a little nick like this."

"Let me see it."

"I told you I'm fine."

"No, I'm telling you I smell a lot of blood."

"Really I'm fine," Kagome assured him but she looked down at her slacks and notice a scarlet splotch growing larger and larger around her knee.

Kagome tried her hardest to keep it hidden from Inuyasha and tried to ignore the pain.

"Huh, Kagome there's no sense trying to keep it a secret I can smell it." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"It just looks bad," Kagome lied.

Seeing a bench nearby Inuyasha sighed and picked Kagome up placed her down on it.

"Stay here I'm going to find some bandages." Inuyasha ordered retreating to the collage building.

Kagome huffed but obeyed and yelled after him, "I said I'm fine Inuyasha."

Bored Kagome decided to check and see how bad the damage was.

She slowly pulled up her pant leg to reveal a bleeding wound she hadn't noticed it before but it was cut quite deep.

'What could have cut me?' Kagome wondered.

She looked around and listened to the singing birds.

It had actually turned out to be a sunny somewhat warm day.

"Wow, that's worse then I thought," Inuyasha remarked as she returned with a bundle of cloth.

"It doesn't really hurt I just have to clean it that's all." Kogome said.

"Don't kid yourself, your injured so just lay down and let me help you."

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha gently cleansed her wound and bandaged it up.

"There," he said admiring his work, "all better."

"Thank you, but I really can make it back now."

"If you say so."

Kagome lifted her injured body off the bench and walked with what dignity she had left.

She wanted to limp so badly but she forced herself to look as though she was in no pain at all.

"Kagome you'll have to stay off it for a day or so." Inuyasha yelled.

"Thank you Doctor Inuyasha but I think I'll be fine."

"Fine, don't take my advice but you'll regret it."

"Okay then bye." Kagome said waving behind her.

"Tsh, look at what I do for her and she still is ungrateful." Inuyasha huffed to himself has he turned to enter the building.


	16. The New Girl

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 16

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A New Girl!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Here's an update Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It's not like that Sango!" Kagome stammered.

"Oh? So your telling me, after all you've been through, you don't even have a little compassion for the guy? I mean he's saved you countless times!" Sango protested.

"It's a one sided love, I tell you! I have absolutely not feelings for Inuyasha!"

"Sure, that's just as pathetic as..." Sango was interrupted.

"Anyway why are you interrogating me? What were you doing at the movies with Miroku?"

Sango blushed, "He, kinda asked me if I wanted to go so...I mean like...what other choice did I have other than to say yes?"

"No," Kagome said giving Sango a "duh" look.

"Right, well, I'm going to class now to toodle oo," Sango said waving her fingers in a farewell manner.

"Toodle oo?" Kagome smirked raising her brow.

Kagome pushed her head back into her pillow.

Despite Kagome's protest, the teachers ordered her to stay in bed for at least three days.

'Man,' Kagome thought, 'If I keep getting injured and not going to school, I'm gunna flunk this grade!'

She viewed the room her mind wondering into her memories.

She blushed as she thought of the time Miroku was so embarrassingly suspicious.

"Well, very well, if you two are already dating, then kiss!" Miroku ordered.

"What!" They yelled simultaneously.

"If you two are so close then kiss!" Miroku ordered again.

Kagome stood for a moment thinking, "What now?"

At that moment Kagome felt her body turn to the side and felt her lips press up against something.

She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's familiar face right in front of hers.

"Emh," Kagome heard Miroku moan then he turned and walked back down the hall.

Kagome felt the warmth leave her body as Inuyasha released her from him as soon as Miroku was out of sight.

It was silent for a moment then Kagome squeaked, "Um, thanks for acting so..well."

Kagome blushed again as she thought of how warm and comfortable she had felt being held by his arms.

It was almost as if Kagome felt she wanted it...again.

Kagome violently shook her head, 'No.'

Kagom's thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Kagome yelled.

Rin entered the room quietly, then seeing as no one other that Kagome was in there she jumped up and rushed towards Kagome's side.

"Did ya get it? Did ya get it? Did ya get it?" Rin squealed in excitement.

"Did I get what?" Kagome asked smiling at Rin's enthusiasm.

"My message!"

"Oh, yes, congrats!"

"Congrats?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "It means congratulations on learning how to operate a phone."

"Oh, ya, thanks, so uh do you know how to use a phone?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"When did you learn?" Rin questioned jumping up on Kagome's bed.

Kagome laughed again, "I learned when I was just a little older then you."

Rin nodded as in to say go on.

"You see my friend Sango used to have a cat named Kirara." Kagome began, "And one day she climbed up a tree. First Sango tried to get her, but as clumsy as she is, she failed. Naturally, I tried second. Although I ruined my new dress I had managed to get Kirara. But sure enough as soon as I grabbed Kirara she spooked, scratched my hand, and I went sliding down the tree. No parents were around so Sango and I rushed to a public phone. Sango and I had been told to call 911 in case of emergency. And to us a scraped knee and a cat in a tree was an emergency. After that Sango and I felt as though we needed to always use a phone and have a phone with us at all times."

Kagome laughed at how naive she was back then.

Rin, on the other hand, looked very serious, "That is a really smart idea, I had better have a phone with me always, too. Bye, Kagome, I gotta go get a phone."

Kagome smiled and waved to Rin as she exited through the door.

'She is SO cute,' Kagome said to herself as she laid her head back down on her pillow.

It was mid fall now and Kagome could tell by the bare trees and wet downpours.

'I wonder why he was so helpful the other day?' Kagome pondered limping towards the kitchen for a snack.

'I know why, because the guy must totally like me, I mean it's like Sango said he's saved me hundreds of times.'

Kagome manoeuvred towards the window to watch the pouring rain.

She looked at the bench where just a day ago Inuyasha had forced her to stay while he treated her wound.

She gave a weak smile as she remembered.

"Don't kid yourself, your injured so just lay down and let me help you."

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha gently cleansed her wound and bandaged it up.

"There," he said admiring his work, "all better."

"Thank you, but I really can make it back now."

"If you say so."

Kagome lifted her injured body off the bench and walked with what dignity she had left.

She wanted to limp so badly but she forced herself to look as though she was in no pain at all.

"Kagome you'll have to stay off it for a day or so." Inuyasha yelled.

"Thank you Doctor Inuyasha but I think I'll be fine."

"Fine, don't take my advice but you'll regret it."

"Okay then bye." Kagome said waving behind her.

Kagome sighed, 'It's not like I asked him to help or anything!'

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the window.

Who else could get to her porch from the ground, but Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes but removed the covers to find that her knee was even more swollen than before.

It was too hard to hold back the limp now, so Kagome hobbled towards the window to unlock it.

"Ya know if you would just keep it unlocked then you wouldn't have to get up to unlock it," Inuyasha remarked stepping in.

"Well, usually normal people use the door," Kagome snapped back.

"Well, I didn't come here to fight with you, I noticed you've been missing quite a lot of your classes so I thought you might want these," Inuyasha said handing Kagome a pile of papers and books.

"What are these?" Kagome asked.

"There the homework you've missed so ya know, when the tests come you might have a chance to pass them."

"Oh I see, well thank you," Kagome turned so Inuyasha couldn't see her blush.

But what Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha had been blushing also.

"Um, no problem, well I had better get going," Inuyasha mumbled turning to exit through the window.

"Bye, oh and thanks again," Kagome waved watching Inuyasha jump off the balcony.

Kagome walked back towards her bed and fumbled through the papers.

'Wow, I really have missed a lot.'

She felt kind of sad to see him go, sitting in an empty dorm for hours, got lonely.

It wasn't the most beautiful of days it was more of a rainy, dreary day.

When Kagome was little she enjoyed being injured, her mother would take care of her, be by her side, and bring soup and other good stuff. She never felt lonely or sad because her mother was always by her side.

Suddenly Kagome heard panting at her door followed by a quick knock.

"Come in," Kagome greeted.

Koga's wolfish figure stepped in and rushed to Kagome's side and held her hand.

"You're...going...to...miss date...again...dammit," Koga panted.

"Sorry, Koga I don't mean to be rude, but I hurt myself again."

Koga calmed down and spoke, "That's alright Kagome, I'll just wait until you get all better then promise me you'll come to the movies with me?"

"Um," Kagome felt kind of sorry for the guy chasing after this hard, so what could it hurt, "alright."

Koga's face lit up, "Great pick you up two days from now at seven, okay?"

"Alright."

Koga danced his way out shutting the door behind him.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, she did enjoy making people happy.

Kagome watched TV for about and hour but soon grew bored and decided, despite the doctor's orders, she would venture around the building.

Kagome quietly shut the door behind her and, using her crutches, hopped down the hallway.

As she rounded the corner she bumped into someone.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku greeted.

"Hey Miroku."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine, you've taken good care of my Sango I presume?"

Miroku blushed, "Um, well, I guess."

"Good, then I give you permission to date her."

"Um, I need your permission?"

"Of course you do, Sango is a sweet girl and I don't want you doing anything perverted to her, got it!"

"Okay," Miroku stammered.

"Good, well see you around Miroku," Kagome waved as she hopped down the hall.

"Bye," Miroku called with a confused look.

Kagome rounded the next corner and saw a girl about her age getting a drink from the fountain.

"Hi, you must be new here," Kagome said coming up to get a drink.

"Um, yeah do you know where room 168 is?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, it's right next to my dorm."

"Oh, good."

"My name's Kagome, and you are."

"Oh excuse me, I'm Kikyo," The girl smiled.


	17. Who's Cute

)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P))P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)

Chapter 17

P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P))P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P))P)P)P

Who's Cute?

)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P))P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P

I know! I know ! I took me forever to finish the chapter, I really am sorry the teachers are packing it on hard a the end of the school year. I hope you guys can forgive me and keep reading and reviewing. Here's and update.

)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P))P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P)P))P)P)P

"What did you say her name was?" Sango asked shocked.

"Kikyo," Kagome replied calmly.

"Wow, she was a girl from our elementary school remember?" Sango asked.

"Really? I don't recall meeting her."

"At first she was really quiet and then, I suppose she wanted more attention, so she became mean and vile, most called her the Killing Kikyo, I mean she never really seriously hurt anyone but she was the bully of school."

Kagome pondered this for a moment then shrugged, "I still don't remember her, but maybe she's changed for the better, she seemed nice enough."

"One could only hope."

"Yeah."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Kagome hopped towards it and opened the door to revealed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Sango asked surprised by his presence.

"Is Kagura here?" Sesshomaru questioned still showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry she just left to the market to go pick up some things," Sango answered.

"I see well then I have no need to be here," with that Sesshomaru turned and retreated down the hall.

"He must be going to the supermarket!" Sango smiled.

"Man, he makes it too obvious," Kagome smiled back.

"I know."

"Well I'm glad it's Saturday, huh Sango."

"Yeah, but you've pretty much skipped out on the first two weeks of School, ya know."

"I know and beginning with Monday, I'm going to classes everyday!"

"That is if you can stop getting beat up."

"I know!"

"Well, I know the doctor's told you to stay in bed over the weekend but do you want to go get some icecream?" Sango asked.

"Sure, I'm so sick of this room," Kagome agreed trying to tie her shoes, although, her knee was still aching in pain.

Sango exited first then Kagome as they walked down the hall and out the door.

"We'll take the car, okay?" Sango asked looking at how hard the trip to the car was for Kagome.

Kagome had no objections and quickly stepped into the car.

As they began to drive Kagome remembered their first car ride down to the collage.

"Bye Mom," Kagome called as she stepped into the car.

"Bye sweetheart don't get into too much trouble," her mother called back.

Kagome smiled and shut the door.

Sango pulled the car out of the driveway and protruded down the street.

"So what do you think collage will be like, Kagome?" Sango asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know," Kagome said glaring out the window.

"I bet we'll meet some cute boys there huh?...Kagome! Hello, I'm talking to you."

"Huh, oh, sorry, yeah maybe," Kagome said snapping back to the world, she had been lost in thought thinking about that...silver-haired boy.

"Anyway, here we are," Sango said as they pulled up to a large cream colored building.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sango's voice.

"Here we are," Sango smiled pulling up to a small red building with a picture of an ice-cream cone painted on the front wall.

"Great, I'm starved."

"Ya know, you shouldn't fill up on ice-cream it can't be healthy."

"I mean, I'm only a little bit hungry, now lets go in," Kagome opened the door and quickly stepped out before Sango could say anything else.

Sango smiled and shrugged, 'Whatever.'

They walked side-by-side until they hit a little glass door.

"You first," Sango insisted holding the door opened while Kagome hopped passed her.

"Thanks Sango."

Sango nodded.

They waited in line while letting their minds wonder off in to memories.

Kagome began to think about the first time she had gone on a date. It had been with Shippou, and they too had gone to an ice-cream shop.

"So, what's you favorite thing to do in school?" Shippou asked trying to make conversation.

"Um, I guess reading," Kagome answered.

"Really? I love reading."

Kagome knew that he probably didn't but nodded and smiled anyway.

"Do you like any sports?" Shippou questioned again.

"Well, I guess soccer is okay; although, I like swimming and basketball better."

"I'm more into football and wrestling, but don't get me wrong basketball, soccer, and swimming are great too."

Kagome smiled.

It was quiet for a few minutes then the ice-cream waiter broke the silence.

"Here's you vanilla dipped in chocolate (to Shippou) and your chocolate with brownie (to Kagome)."

"Thanks," Kagome said taking a large bite of her ice-cream.

The waiter nodded then returned to the counter.

"So, I'm just curious, but is this you first date or like..." Kagome asked.

"Um...well I think it is, unless you count like sitting in a sandbox with a little girl a date...but I mean I was litte too so it's not like I was dating a younger person it's just..."

Kagome noticed he was slowly speeding up the rate at which he was taking bites.

"Hey, it's all right slow down you gunna give yourself a brainfr..."

Shippou interrupted Kagome with a long agonizing sigh.

"Told ya," Kagome smiled.

"What would you two like" A female voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"I'll take a strawberry split please," Sango said, "What do you want Kagome?"

"Um, I'll take a chocolate dipped cone," Kagome ordered.

"Same as always," Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled back and shrugged.

Just then Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder.

Kagome turned her head to find Kikyo standing with a large smile on her face.

"Hi, Kagome, weird meeting you here," Kikyo laughed in a loud obnoxious way.

"Yeah," Kagome meekly laughed back turning to Sango to see what her expression was from seeing Kikyo.

Sango shrugged.

"Do you guys mind if I join you?" Kikyo asked.

"Um, okay," Kagome agreed.

The three girls sat down at a small table and waited for their orders.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Sango asked always the one to start the conversation.

"Um, oh I know how about all the cute guys on our floor?" Kikyo suggested.

"Um, okay who's going first?" Sango questioned.

"I know whoever gets their ice-cream first has to be the first one to say who she think is the cutest," Kagome said.

"Alright," Sango agreed.

The three girls waited about five minutes then they saw the waitress nearing them.

Thoughts ran through Kagome's mind.

'Who will I say is the cutest? I mean sure Inuyasha's cute but maybe that will sound like I like him so I can't say Inuyasha, I defiantly can't say Miroku or Sango will be angry, what about Sesshomaru, NO, hmm I could say Koga, he's cute but I don't want to be his girlfriend or anything, so I guess I'll say Koga,' Kagome decided as she watched the first ice-cream land in front of Sango, then in front of her, lastly Kikyo's was served.

"Well, I guess Sango's first," Kagome smiled.

"Alright, I think," Sango blushed, "Miroku's the cutest."

Kagome smiled she knew Sango would say him.

"Your turn Kagome," Kikyo laughed.

"I know this person doesn't live on our floor but he's and intern in the hospital and he..." Kagome was interrupted.

"AAAH, Kagome it's got to be someone from our floor," Kikyo smiled.

"Um, okay" Kagome sighed, "I guess Hojo's pretty cute."

Sango looked at Kagome knowing that she wanted to say someone else.

"Alright, your turn Kikyo," Kagome said turning the spotlight.

Kikyo thought a moment then answered, "I think that Inuyasha guy's kinda cute."

Sango watched and Kagome stopped eating.


	18. Into the Park

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 18

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Into the Park

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey, sorry about the major wait, I know this chappy's short and kinda pointless I really hope to get back into quickly writing them, really I'm sorry about the time and I promise to bring you a longer, more interesting chapter next time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome's eyes were blood-shot and large bags sagged under them.

'Didn't sleep a wink last night' Kagome murmured to herself.

"Your not worrying about what Kikyo said are you, Kagome?" Sango asked some what humoured.

"Oh, that, no of course not, I just have a lot on my mind," Kagome lied.

'It's not like I care that Kikyo likes Inuyasha, she can have him for all I care.' Kagome thought.

"Well, do you want some breakfast then we can enjoy the rest of our Sunday." Sango questioned handing Kagome a large plate filled with eggs, sausage, and toast.

"Looks delicious Sango, thanks," Kagome said taking a large bite.

"Oh it was nothing, really," Sango replied.

Kagome chewed slowly and smiled at Sango's modesty.

"Ya know Sango I was talking with Miroku the other day," Kagome said picking up a conversation.

Sango blushed, "So."

"It seems, thanks to you, he's finally got over me."

"So, doesn't that mean you don't have to pretend to be with Inuyasha anymore?"

Kagome widened her eyes then resumed her calm position hoping Sango hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome replied quietly, then suddenly she felt as though she regretted bringing up the topic.

Kagome quickly finished her plate and limped over to the sink placing her dish in it.

Then hobbled towards her closet to find a new outfit for the day.

Her crutch caught on the end of Sango's bed causing Kagome to fall flat on the floor.

"Kagome," Sango yelled rushing to the side of her fallen friend.

"I'm alright Sango," Kagome said angrily, pushing away Sango's outstretched hand gently, "This dumb crutch, this lame arm, this aching leg are all too much, that's it!"

Kagome slowly but angrily sat up and began unwrapping her arm from the sling and tossing her crotch to the side.

"Kagome, isn't it kind of early to be doing that," Sango asked wanting badly to help her friend in anyway but knowing there was nothing she could do.

Kagome ignored her and slowly unwrapped the last bit of cloth on her arm revealing a somewhat red and swollen arm. She pressed her good arm against the bed to help herself up.

"Let's go to the park okay?" Kagome asked smiling, although Sango knew she was in pain.

'That stubbornness of her's is always getting her into trouble,' Sango thought.

Sango nodded.

Despite the sun that rose that morning, it was almost the beginning of October and the air was frosty and cold.

Kagome walked towards her closet and picked out a moderately thick jacket to cover her arm.

"Alright I'm ready," Kagome smiled walking towards the door.

Sango followed as Kagome used her good arm to open the door.

Sango smiled to herself knowing that Kagome wouldn't be using her hurt arm all day.

As they exited the door Sango bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Kagura," Sango apologized.

Kagura opened her mouth to say something then reluctantly closed it.

She smiled at them and reentered their dorm.

Kagome shrugged her arms and Sango smiled.

Kagome trotted up towards Sango, "Must be because..."

Sango broke in, "I know."

They both laughed as they entered the outside.

A cold breeze blew on both of them but, despite that the sun shone beautifully threw the clouds.

"Race ya to the Park," Kagome yelled taking off.

Sango rushed to keep up with her, "Kagome! You and I both know your leg won't hold out with this much stress on it, if we run any longer your going to collapse.

Kagome reluctantly slowed her pace to a quick walk.

Kagome looked irritably at her leg then up at Sango, "This leg is feels fine!"

"For now it does but it won't if you run on it so much."

Kagome knew she was right and slowed her walk down to a comfortably slow shuffle.

As they rounded the corner they saw Miroku up ahead.

Kagome gave a quick smile to Sango then yelled, "Miroku, hey."

Miroku wheeled around to find Kagome running up to him and Sango right behind her.

Kagome knew this road lead to both the park and a donut shop so deciding to have a little fun asked, "So Miroku where you headed?"

Miroku paused a minute then replied, "The...park."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in a 'yeah right' way.

"Oh and what do you plan to do in the park?" Kagome asked.

"Well, um I just came to listen to the birds, take a walk on such a beautiful day, and..."

"eat donuts?" Kagome interrupted him.

Miroku trying not to sound gluttonous around Sango replied sharply, "No, what I was going to say was...sit on a...bench, yeah that's it."

Kagome smiled and pulled Sango along as she passed Miroku and entered the park.

"Well, are you coming?" Kagome asked from a distance.

Miroku nodded his head and followed after them.


	19. Proposal

(\ (\

(.)

o((")(")...

Chapter 19

(\ (\

(.)

o((")(")...

Proposal

(\ (\

(.)

o((")(")...

I know I know long time sorry but I hope you will all like this chappy

and thank you Hello Kitty for supporting me and reviewing. Just for anyone

who doesn't know the last manga chapter of Inuyasha came out on Wednesday

oh the ending was so sweet! Here's chapter 19:

(\ (\

(.)

o((")(")...

Kagome had dragged Sango and Miroku entirely around the park.

Then she stopped to rest on a bench.

"I'm exhausted," Kagome moaned rubbing her leg wearily.

Sango smiled, "That's what you get for walking around on an injured leg so much."

Kagome shrugged, "You know what I feel like?...Doughnuts."

Sango nodded, "I'll go get some."

"Oh, Sango you don't have to I can get them," Kagome said.

Sango refused to let Kagome walk on her leg any more and left.

Kagome sighed, "Sometimes she's almost like a mom to me."

Miroku smiled, "Is it because she's kind?"

Kagome nodded.

"Caring?"

Kagome nodded.

"Loving?"

Kagome nodded.

"Beautiful?"

Kagome nodded, "You sure have the hots for Sango don't you."

Miroku blushed then boldly stated, "Kagome...I'm going to ask Sango to marry me after college is over!"

Kagome's mouth dropped, "What!"

Miroku nodded slowly, "I'm going to ask Sango to marry me after college is over."

Kagome's astonished face began to turn into a grin, "Very well when she gets back I won't be here."

Miroku paused then nodded, "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled and looked far down the path waiting to see Sango.

Finally, after about twenty minutes Sango's slender figure appeared down the path.

Kagome shrieked with excitement, "here she comes."

She quickly took off around a large tree just out of reach of hearing.

'Don't want to be an eavesdropper,' Kagome thought.

Kagome watched as Sango made her way towards Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, where's Kagome?" Sango asked taking a seat and placing the boxed doughnuts on the ground.

"She went to get a drink from the fountain," Miroku lied.

"She shouldn't be walking around on her leg anymore," Sango grumbled then she looked at Miroku, "You sure must be hot to be sweating so much."

Miroku nodded his head, "It's really warm."

Then he grabbed Sango's hands.

Sango widened her eyes as she watched Miroku fall to a kneeling position.

"Sango after all we've been through, and after all the girl's I've dated your the best one , I was wondering if you would...marry me after college classes are done," Miroku asked shutting his eyes in hope of a good reply.

Sango was stunned for a moment then rose Miroku to his feet.

For a few seconds everything was still not even a breeze blew.

Then, Sango burst into laughter and jumped into Miroku's arms, "YES!"

Miroku smiled and twirled Sango around.

Kagome had watched the entire performance and smiled almost breaking into laughter herself.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Kagome turned her head to find Inuyasha smiling down at her.

Then he asked, "So, what's got them so worked up and hiper?"

Kagome smiled, "Miroku asked Sango to marry him."

Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment then said, "I didn't even know he liked her!"

Kagome moaned, "Ya know Inuyasha you can sure be dense can't you."

Inuyasha rose his voice, "What's that suppose to mean!'

"Haven't you even noticed how much time they have been spending together and how they look at each other?" Kagome asked dreamily.

"Miroku does that with every moving thing."

Kagome frowned, "You don't have a single romantic bone in your body do you."

"Why would I need sissy bones like that when I'm half demon!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Just then someone came skipping down the path.

'Kikyo,' Kagome thought.

After what she had said that day when they ate ice cream Kagome felt as though she didn't like Kikyo at all.

Kikyo saw Kagome and walked towards her, "Hey, Kagome."

Then Kikyo got really close to Kagome and whispered, "What are you doing with MY Inuyasha, I told you I liked him!"

Kagome's mouth dropped, 'HER Inuyasha.'

Then Kagome stood up, "Let me introduce you two."

Kikyo frowned but let Kagome continue, "Inuyasha this is Kikyo, Kikyo this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

Kikyo looked astonished and scowled but then regained a pleasant posture, "It's a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha."

Kikyo shook his hand gently then quickly took off.

Kagome smiled knowing that the 'boyfriend' ploy would ward her off.

'But for how long?' Kagome thought.

"What's with her," Inuyasha asked breaking Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, I guess I've got to continue to be your boyfriend now that your going around telling the whole school that were an item. I thought for a second there that since Miroku was getting married and all I was off the hook but I guess not," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome smiled back, "I guess so."

Kagome was so glad there was no anger or depression in Inuyasha's voice.

"We'll if we're gunna keep our cover better show it," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her out towards Miroku and Sango.

Kagome blushed and caught up with him so that he didn't have to drag her.

Now they walked side by side holding hands and Kagome reluctantly liked it.


	20. Back into Schedule

Chapter 20

Back into Schedule

So sorry about the long wait. Please review. I makes me more encouraged when people review. Thank you for all the loyal readers and reviewers! Here's chapter 20 enjoy!

Kagome opened her eyes dreamily to find Sango looming over her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"It's almost time for school," Sango retorted grabbing her bag.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she ran around frantically trying to get ready.

Sango sighed and reluctantly sat down to wait for Kagome.

As soon as they got out the door Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Miroku just getting out of their dorm as well.

"Looks like somebody's late," Kagome smiled.

"You don't look to be on time either!" Inuyasha grinned back.

Kagome shrugged, "Just trying to get back into the schedule."

"Here we are," Sango panted turning into a large brown door labeled Chemistry.

Sango took her seat as Miroku sat down beside her and Kagome and Inuyasha did the same.

"Ya know it's been hard without a partner for so long," Inuyasha remarked.

"Well, sorry it's not my fault," Kagome answered.

"Oh well I thought climbing on the roof was your fault and your stubbornness for getting out the hospital bed was your fault and..."

"Okay I get it."

Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome was started to like it when ever he smiled at her it made her feel happy and warm much like when her mother smiled at her.

"Please begin," the teacher announced.

Kagome handed Inuyasha the instruction, "Maybe we can get it right this time."

Inuyasha nodded.

The final result was, to Kaogme's surprise, not much different looking then Miroku and Sango's.

The teacher smiled as she looked at both their results, "Very nice."

Kagome smiled.

"You sure seem happy," Sango remarked as they made their way down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Our solution wasn't a total disaster," Kogome smiled.

"You should've seen Inuyasha's when you weren't there," Sango said under her breath.

Kagome smiled as she entered the lunch room.

"Can I sit with..." Sango was interrupted.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

Sango smiled and walked off towards Miroku.

Kagome looked around and noticed Inuyasha sitting alone.

She shrugged and walked over towards him but before she made it there she saw Kikyo rush over to him and sit down.

Kagome gritted her teeth in irritation.

'How dare she,' Kagome thought trudging over towards them.

When she had made it there she noticed Kikyo has slid dangerously close to Inuyasha.

And what irritated her more was that Inuyasha didn't even seem to care.

Kagome stuck her lower jaw out in frustration and sat down with a rather loud thud!

Kikyo jumped and turned her head to see Kagome.

Kikyo smiled, "Well, look who's here,"

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted and to Kagome's pleasure, slid away from Kikyo.

"Hey," Kagome greeted back smiling at Inuyasha but once again frowned at Kikyo.

Kikyo scowled back at Kagome but it quickly turned into a grin as she spoke, "Did you hear Inuyasha and I are going on a date tonight!"

Kagome widened her eyes in shock and frustration.

"Kagome I'm not..."

"Forget it," Kagome said coldly as she stomped out of the lunch room quickly followed by Sango.

Kagome made her way hastily towards Sociology room.

Although she wanted very much to, Kagome would not skip out on another day.

Sociology went by quickly.

She was happy neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo were in that class, it was just her and Sango and Kagome liked it that way.

After Sociology Home Ec with Sesshomaru and Sango passed by just as quikly.

Then came the time when Sango and Kagome had to slit up.

"See you after class," Sango called running down the hall to Biology.

Kagome smiled and nodded and turned and ran to Geography.

Kagome took a seat nearest the front.

Because of her absence Kagome had never made it to Geography so it was her first time and wanted to see who she was with.

Kagome looked around the room as it quickly filled up with students.

Kagome smiled as she watched Miroku enter the room.

He grinned back at her but he had worry in his eyes, he too had seen her walk out the of the lunch room.

"Well, are you gunna tell me what happened?" Miroku asked sitting down in the desk next to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't understand, Miroku," Kagome huffed.

"Try me," Miroku smiled.

"You'd make fun of me."

"I would not."

"Yes, you would."

"I give you my word I won't, now please tell me what's wrong Kagome," Miroku pleaded trying to console his friend.

Kagome sighed again and looked back up at Miroku, "It's nothing really, just that I'm having some problems with Inuyasha again."

"Well, ya know if I wasn't marring Sango I could help you out with your singleness again."

Kagome gave him a playful grin smacked him on the shoulder.

Miroku laughed, "I'm sure you two will figure it out somehow, you always do."

Kagome smiled and was thankful Miroku was there, he was a good friend...even if he was a bit perverted.

Kagome turned her attention to the teacher as he began to speak.

Geography flew by and after class Kagome rushed out to find Sango so they could go to their last class.

Kagome finally found Sango.

She was talking to a young boy he had dark hair much like Sango's color but cut short.

Then she noticed another boy standing next to the boy Sango was talking to.

Instantly Kagome recognized him.

"Souta," Kagome smiled.

The second boy who had been called Souta quickly looked up.

"Sis," Souta yelled.

Kagome ran to Souta and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked releasing Souta.

"You see, our school is having a bit of remolding so they gave all the students a week off," Souta explained.

Kagome smiled then questioned, "But why aren't you at home?"

"Mom and Gramps are going on a trip this week so they told me to stay with you."

"You mean I'm stuck with you all week?"

Souta nodded.

Kagome sighed and smiled giving him one last squeeze and headed off towards Sango.

"Hey, Kohaku," Kagome smiled walking over towards Sango and her little brother.

Sango smiled, "Looks like we're stuck with them both for this whole week."

Kagome nodded, "Souta, you and Kohaku have to wait until we're done with our last class before we can do anything okay, so stay in the building and don't get into trouble."

Souta nodded, "k."

Sango smiled as she watched the two boys run off down the halls.

Kagome smiled as well but then rushed off towards her class, "C'mon Sango we're gunna be late!"

Sango nodded and ran after Kagome.

Kagome entered the room clangorously but then quickly took her seat in attempt to catch her breath.

Kagome skoped the room.

In the upper left Kagome spotted Sesshomaru and Kagura sitting silently chatting with one another. Kagome smiled.

She turned her head back to Sango and saw Miroku take a seat next to her.

Kagome gave a silent laugh and continued her investigation.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she watch Inuyasha take a seat a couple rows away from her's.

'How dare he!' Kagome screamed in her mind, 'He's going to completely blow my cover...and I..I thought he..might have wanted to stay with me...'

Kagome shook her head. How could a guy like this get her into such a fuss.

She bit her lip as she watch Kikyo jump into the seat next to Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't bear it any longer. She quickly began to stand up but took her seat once again as she watched Inuyasha remove himself from his own seat and move away from Kikyo.

Kagome could help but let a smile creep out onto her face as she watched the whole thing. What made her even happier was the ugly frown on Kikyo's face. She knew she was mean for thinking that but Kagome hated her. She HATED Kikyo and nothing she did would change that.

Kagome turned her head to the math teacher and began taking notes feeling as though a large load was lifted off her shoulders but she knew Kikyo would stop at nothing to get her vile hands on Inuyasha and Kagome felt as though Inuyasha may just give into her charm.


End file.
